Mudanças
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Naruto está no auge de seus 15 anos e por causa da puberdade sofreu inúmeras mudanças nada comuns para um garoto. Mal sabe ele que essas mudanças são carasterísticas de um tipo especial de ninjas, infelizmente Sasuke descobre isso antes dele...
1. Prólogo: Naruto é um doncel?

Mudanças

Prólogo – Naruto é um doncel?

Casais: SasuxNaru, GaaraxLee

Assim como acontecia todos os dias pela manhã nos últimos dois anos, Naruto estava encarando-se no espelho após o banho. O garoto estava no auge de seus quinze anos e se via estranho com sua atual forma.

Até os treze anos Naruto era como qualquer outro garoto da sua idade, um pouco mais afeminado na verdade, mas ainda assim era como qualquer outro, porém desde que entrou na adolescência seu corpo começou a mudar drasticamente.

Ele não havia crescido muito, mas as formas do corpo e do rosto tinham ficado mais delicadas. Exatamente como as de uma garota. Os cabelos espantados e ruins estavam macios, todavia mantinham o formato original. Os orbes azuis se mantinham grandes, mas conservavam certa masculinidade afinal de contas os cílios continuavam pequenos.

O garoto suspirou, não estava contente com sua aparência, parecia uma garota. Podia-se dizer claro que era até mais bonito que a Sakura. Sakura... O que ela diria se o visse nu, se descobrisse que ele se parecia com uma garota. Provavelmente ela ficaria assustada. Ou enojada.

Encarou o espelho mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça, tinha um pouco de receio do que era. Não sabia por que, mas sabia que não era bom. Ele nunca tinha se atrevido a perguntar para Tsunade o porquê daquilo, nem a Iruka ou Kakashi que eram as pessoas em que mais confiava. A única que sabia da sua atual situação era Hinata que por um infortúnio tinha descoberto seu segredo e a partir dali dado ao rapaz todo o apoio que ele podia querer.

Hinata vinha sendo muito doce, sempre que precisava falar de como se sentia incomodado com aquilo chamava a amiga, isso é se ela não estivesse em nenhuma missão e ele também não, eram ninjas e por o serem nem sempre podiam se dar ao luxo de ficar no ócio.

- Queria conversar com a Hinata, mas a última missão dela... – Olhou para o relógio ao lembrar da missão da amiga e lembrou-se que naquele dia tinham uma missão com Kakashi e que para a infelicidade dele estava novamente atrasado.

Vestiu-se rapidamente colocando roupas mais largas que o necessário para disfarçar as formas e saiu de casa.

O rapaz correu pelas ruas de Konoha, saltou sobre alguns prédios e chegou a dois grandes portões que eram à saída da vila. Seguiu uns segundos caminhando e encontrou Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei. O moreno encostado em uma árvore, sobre a qual o professor lia IchaIcha Paradise e a moça falava muito, como sempre.

Sasuke ultimamente vinha dando mais atenção a Sakura, o que deixava Naruto com raiva e inveja, pois era ele que recebia os sorrisos e os carinhos de sua amada, era ele que a encantava, era ele que ela amava cada vez mais. Nos últimos tempos o loiro sequer tinha disposição para brigar com o moreno, tamanho era o ódio que sentia, também se sentia incapaz de competir com ele como em outras épocas.

Sasuke tinha se desenvolvido como qualquer outro garoto, ficando mais esguio e musculoso, o tipo de rapaz capaz de arrancar prolongados suspiros de homens e mulheres. E era disso que Naruto mais tinha inveja.

Todos observaram a aproximação do Kyuubi que mantinha na face um olhar hostil destinado é claro ao Uchiha e ele não deixava por menos devolvia o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Desculpe Kakashi-sensei, eu perdi a hora. – Desculpou-se o loiro com seu sensei que tinha chegado antes dele no local de encontro.

- Essa é a mesma desculpa de todos os dias, mas tudo bem. – Disse o professor mirando atentamente o garoto enquanto fechava o livro.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sasuke em tom de desaprovação. – Ultimamente o esse dobe só se atrasa, e nós somos obrigados a esperar, está ficando inútil? Ou será que esqueceu o que deseja ser?

- Cale-se Sa... – Começou Kakashi, mas quando se deu conta Naruto estava em frente à Sasuke, pronto para começar uma briga.

- Por que você simplesmente não se cala? Eu serei Hokage, o maior que já existiu, mas com um idiota como você no meu caminho está ficando impossível...

Os dois se encaravam enquanto o garoto dizia uma porção de coisas duras para o moreno que se mantinha impassível frente aquilo. Há alguns metros da pequena briga três ninjas observavam o grupo.

- Qual deles? – Perguntou um homem de cabelo longo azul, com a face um pouco coberta.

- O loiro... – Respondeu uma ninja de cabelos esverdeados, com o kanji de chuva tatuado na bochecha direita.

- Hum... O mestre tem certa sorte. – Disse um loiro que usava a face toda coberta por bandagens.

- Agora? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Sim... , mas não será fácil Hatake está com eles... Precisamos separá-los. – Respondeu o homem de cabelos verdes, os três trocaram olhares cúmplices, e se dividiram, no mesmo instante que Kakashi pedia silêncio aos garotos e retirava o protetor de cima do Sharingan.

Sasuke e Naruto pararam de brigar instantaneamente e se puseram em posição de batalha. Sakura vendo a reação deles apressou-se e sacou uma kunai colocando-se também em posição de batalha.

Uma porção de shurikens foram jogadas na direção dos garotos e seu sensei que se desviaram com facilidade, mas junto com elas vários papéis bomba também foram jogados, os papéis bomba explodiram instantaneamente ao entrar em contato com o chão e as árvores próximas dividindo o grupo de ninjas. Kakashi e Sakura para um lado Sasuke e Naruto para o outro.

De repente no meio da fumaça um ninja loiro saltou do meio das árvores e agarrou Naruto, levando-o dali, Sasuke vendo isso nem esperou as ordens de Kakashi e seguiu o ninja.

O ninja loiro era veloz, mesmo carregando o Kyuubi que se debatia ele conseguia seguir com uma velocidade incrível por entre as árvores, mas como esperado de um Uchiha, o moreno o estava esperando em uma árvore mais a frente com o Sharingan ativado.

- Largue o dobe... Agora... – Ordenou o rapaz. O ninja sem obedecer a ordem do outro pressionou o corpo do loiro com o seu contra o tronco da árvore e com alguns movimentos executou um taijutsu que imobilizou as pernas do garoto e o fez gritar de dor, para que ele não chamasse muito a atenção o deixou inconsciente. Com espanto Sasuke observou a cena. – O que está fazendo?

- Não é da sua conta Uchiha. Recomendo que não interfira, esse garoto é nosso.

- Por que querem o Naruto?

- Não é da sua conta, mas... Ele é um doncel... E existe alguém que o quer...

- Um doncel? O naruto? – Sasuke fez uma cara de espantado e depois a converteu em um sorriso triunfante. – Agora sim eu tenho um bom motivo para recuperá-lo.

O moreno usou a velocidade e chutou o loiro no queixo de baixo para cima, iria usar o Shishi Rendan, ficou atrás do homem e gritou:

- Shishi Rendan. – O ninja estranho foi atingido pelos inúmeros golpes velozes e certeiros do moreno e caiu da árvore atravessando galhos e ficando inconsciente no chão da floresta.

Sasuke observou Naruto com certo interesse e sorriu, nunca imaginara que ele poderia ser um doncel. Pegou o loiro no colo, avaliando que ele quase não pesava nada e acariciou-lhe o rosto, dizendo:

- Então é isso, Naruto você sendo um doncel vai me dar ótimos filhos, para eu dar continuidade ao meu clan em troca eu te protegerei. – E em seguida olhou a volta, deveria haver mais ninjas como aquele, iria se esconder com Naruto até Kakashi aparecer. Não podia deixar que ninguém reclamasse Naruto para si, agora queria o Kyuubi loiro para ele.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:Whaaaaaa, minha primeira fic de Naruto, mas estou usando a idéia de uma autora estrangeira, que não terminou a fanfic, então se vocês já tiverem lido a outra não estranhem as semelhanças. Infelizmente a autora mudou o e-mail e eu não consegui me comunicar com ela. Caso reclamem essa idéia e justifiquem prometo que paro de escrever. Mas eu duvido muito.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, prometo fazer um bom trabalho com essa idéia e até o capítulo 1.**

**Por favor deixem reviews e critiquem, já ne...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Descobrindo a verdade

Mudanças

Por: Akane Kyo

N/A: Minha intenção não é assustar ninguém, mas esse capítulo contém cenas de violação... Nada muito explícito, mas quem não gostar não leia, certo? Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

No último capítulo...

Sasuke observou Naruto com certo interesse e sorriu, nunca imaginara que ele poderia ser um doncel. Pegou o loiro no colo, avaliando que ele quase não pesava nada e acariciou-lhe o rosto, dizendo:

- Então é isso, Naruto você sendo um doncel vai me dar ótimos filhos, para eu dar continuidade ao meu clã em troca eu te protegerei. – E em seguida olhou a volta, deveria haver mais ninjas como aquele, iria se esconder com Naruto até Kakashi aparecer. Não podia deixar que ninguém reclamasse Naruto para si, agora queria o Kyuubi loiro para ele.

Capítulo 1 – Descobrindo a verdade...

Sasuke se afastou o quanto pôde do ninja desmaiado e procurou um local para se esconder com Naruto, queria averiguar uma coisa e tampouco queria que capturassem seu futuro marido. Desceu da árvore onde estava e procurou algum lugar onde se esconder, a sua volta haviam árvores frondosas, e uma delas por conveniência, parecia uma pequena cabana. Era perfeita para o que Sasuke precisava.

O moreno entrou e fez vigilância por longos minutos até certificar-se de que realmente ninguém o seguia. Olhou para Naruto deitado no meio da escuridão e sentiu-se muito feliz. Aquele dobe iria trazer-lhe a felicidade, mas ele precisava saber se o que o outro ninja louro dissera era realmente verdade.

Dirigiu-se a Naruto e aproximou uma mão do rosto do loiro, mas em reação antagônica o loiro abriu os olhos e disse fracamente:

- Sasuke?

- Finalmente acordou dobe. Estava ficando preocupado...

- Preocupado? Comigo? – Perguntou o garoto inocentemente.

- Sim... – Respondeu sem olhar o outro e inevitavelmente corando.

- Obrigada por se preocupar Sasuke. – Disse Naruto com a voz controlada e melodiosa enquanto um sorriso inocente e alegre brincava em seus lábios.

- Não foi nada seu dobe...

- Hum... – O loiro fechou a cara com as doces palavras do outro, de qualquer modo saber que o Uchiha tinha ficado preocupado com ele, infestava seu estômago de mariposas bagunceiras, que ele não podia controlar.

- Por que nunca nos disse?

- Disse... O que? – Naruto ficou um pouco nervoso com a pergunta, será que Sasuke sabia que ele se parecia com uma garota?

- Que era um doncel...

- Doncel? O que é isso?

- Você é tão idiota que não sabe... Não sabe nem o que você é... – O moreno o fitou com raiva.

- Ora seu... – Naruto tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não se mexiam... – O que... Não posso mexer minhas pernas.

- Tinha que ser usuratonkachi... Tão fraco que sequer consegue... – Sasuke começou a enumerar as más características do kyuubi que berrava para que ele se calasse, que o que Sasuke dizia era mentira. Poucos segundos juntos e ambos já haviam esquecido que estavam, ou deveriam estar escondidos, deixando que seus gritos raivosos e reclamações ecoassem pela floresta.

O ninja loiro que tinha estado à procura dos doncel e do Uchiha escutou os gritos e seguiu para o local onde os dois estavam, arrancando com um chute, sem dó nem piedade a árvore que acobertava os dois.

Por puro reflexo Sasuke protegeu o amigo imobilizado dos escombros e depois o pegou no colo, fugindo rapidamente com ele pela floresta.

Sasuke corria sem destino, pensando onde o maldito Kakashi-sensei estava. A todo o momento o moreno era obrigado a se desviar de ataques e shurikens, e por não poder usar as mãos para fazer jutsus estava em desvantagem, segurava o outro, que com certa insegurança a cada instante se aferrava mais ao seu corpo, chorando por causa das ofensas do moreno.

Para infelicidade dos dois e felicidade do ninja estranho eles chegaram a um penhasco. Sasuke e Naruto já não podiam fugir, o moreno colocou o outro no chão e se preparou para lutar.

- Sem querer ofender, mas alguém como você não é páreo para mim. – Falou o estanho ninja das bandagens.

- Se é o que pensa lute comigo e morra. – O loiro fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e se atirou na direção de Naruto, Sasuke prontamente se colocou na frente dele acertando-lhe na cabeça e em outras partes para que se afastasse do Kyuubi loiro.

- Mesmo que você me empeça aqui, meu mestre há de reclamar esse doncel.

- Doncel... De novo... O que raios é um doncel? – Perguntou Naruto sem entender.

- Um doncel é uma classe especial de ninjas, todos homens, que nascem diferentes para gerar filhos fortes, para os diversos clãs. Como o nascimento de um doncel é muito raro a maioria deles é comprada antes mesmo de sair do ventre da mãe...

- NÃO FALE MAIS... – Gritou Sasuke, a cara de espanto de Naruto revelava que ele jamais esperara escutar aquilo. Mas para o garoto da kyuubi aquilo esclarecia suas dúvidas, todas elas. O fato de se parecer com uma garota, quando na verdade não o era. Aquela perseguição. Ele era diferente, sabia.

- Eu falarei e muito mais, os doncel são especiais, mas em uma família ninja sua única função é a reprodução. Eles devem seguir as ordens de seus respectivos donos e darem-lhes tantos filhos quanto quiser.

- Então eu... Sou um mero procriador...?

- Exato... Agora não resista e venha comigo, seu dono irá reclamá-lo uma hora ou outra nem adianta resistir. – Sasuke observava a discussão e via a confusão nos olhos do loiro.

- Não... Vou... Não aceito isso... – Respondeu o Kyuubi. Sasuke aproveitou o momento para executar o shishi rendan novamente no loiro, mas dessa vez o infeliz não caiu apenas ficou mais fraco.

- Não adianta mais... Já conheço esse truque...

- Então eu tenho um novo para você... – Respondeu o Uchiha pegando Naruto no colo e retrocedendo em direção ao penhasco. – Adeus. – Os outros ninjas ainda tentaram argumentar, mas Sasuke já havia se atirado do penhasco e agora caia em queda livre com Naruto nos braços.

O loiro se aferrou ao peito do moreno e fechou os olhos, amedrontado. Depois disso não viu mais nada, desmaiou.

Os dois caíram dentro da água e o Uchiha fez um grande esforço para trazer o corpo desfalecido do Kyuubi para cima. Sasuke já havia planejado fazer aquilo, não podia enfrentar nenhuma batalha séria com o dobe naquelas condições e também, sabia que ele sendo um doncel deveria ser tratado com cuidado. Era mais frágil que uma pessoa comum.

Agora ambos estavam recostados em uma grande pedra, Naruto se mantinha desmaiado o que era muito propício para o moreno, ele ainda queria saber a verdade.

Tocou o rosto do Kyuubi, sentindo a textura macia e um tanto gelada da pele, devagar aproximou seu rosto do dele iniciando um beijo calmo. Sasuke provou a doçura que os lábios de Naruto possuíam, enquanto deixava sua mão escorregasse pelo corpo ainda vestido do outro e sentindo as curvas acentuadas. Não acreditou. Ele realmente era um doncel, com proporções corpóreas incríveis, daria inveja a Sakura com certeza e ele se equiparava em beleza com Haku.

Sasuke observou-o, as roupas que ele usava agora molhadas e grudadas ao corpo, era bem maiores do que deveriam, provavelmente para que o Kyuubi pudesse esconder e disfarçar as formas femininas.

E agora o que ele faria? Iria claro tomar posse dele, faze-lo seu mesmo contra sua vontade e reclama-lo para si. Esse era o primeiro passo para realizar um de seus sonhos, era o primeiro passo para a reconstrução do seu clã.

Concentrou-se em sentir os outros, agora que o loiro estava desacordado era sua chance de possuí-lo, mas para a sua infelicidade a presença de Kakashi sensei estava próxima.

Levantou e pegou o outro no colo como se fosse a coisa mais importante da sua vida e de fato ele poderia ser, talvez não no momento, mas mais a frente.

- Sasuke, tudo bem? - Perguntou o sensei aproximando-se do Uchiha, enquanto trazia um ninja desconhecido, inconsciente, amarrado e arrastado.

- Sim, tudo bem.

- E o Naruto? – Perguntou o sensei desconfiado. - O que houve?

- Estavam atrás dele. Você sabe por que não é? – Perguntou o rapaz ao seu sensei.

- Eu... - Kakashi encarou seu aluno, depois o ninja que trazia. – Então você sabe que ele é um doncel?

- Sim...

- E o que fará? – Falou o outro como se lesse os pensamentos do garoto.

- Vou tentar... Reviver meu clã, usando ele!

- Eu não posso permitir isso! – Disse Kakashi.

- Você já não pode fazer nada... Ele já é meu. – Mentiu o rapaz com naturalidade, assustando o homem a sua frente, não pela convicção, mas pelo suposto ato.

- Então ele está assim por sua culpa... Não achei que fosse capaz... – Disse começando a se afastar. – Leve-o para o hospital, preciso ir atrás dos que fugiram, a Sakura me espera, mas Sasuke...

- O que?

- Foi melhor que você o tenha feito, do que qualquer outro, mas daqui para a frente, a situação se complicara. Tanto por causa do Naruto, quanto pelas batalhas que você terá que enfrentar por causa do prometido dele, coisas como as que aconteceram hoje... Possivelmente tornarão a acontecer...

Sasuke viu seu sensei desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça densa e suspirou aliviado, seguindo de volta para Konoha. Agora tinha a obrigação de fazer o Kyuubi seu.

Chegou aos portões da cidade e um dos ANBU apareceu, Sasuke apenas o dispensou afirmando que Naruto estava bem.

O Uchiha foi para sua mansão, chegando lá foi para seu quarto e deixou o dobe lá, deitado na enorme cama. Depois disso saiu dali indo para uma sala especial onde guardava armas e raridades ninja, dentre elas havia um armário com tranqüilizantes e chakra energéticos (N/A: pílula vermelha, que o Akamaru e o Kiba tomam) e pegou um tranqüilizante em forma de comprimido, que só afetava o corpo, temporariamente. Era roxo e pequeno, mas de efeito rápido.

Foi à cozinha e pegou um pouco de água, retornando em seguida para o quarto, onde Naruto já estava acordado.

- Sasuke... Nossa, que é que aconteceu? - Perguntou confuso e deslocado. - Onde eu estou?

- Está na minha casa, no meu quarto... - Respondeu sorrindo da maneira mais cativante que pôde, enquanto sentava-se na borda da larga cama, mirando os lençóis azul-marinho. Claro que se ele tivesse olhado para o loiro, veria que ele estava levemente corado. - Você desmaiou, quando eu pulei do penhasco, nós caímos no lago, mas pelo menos aquele ninja parou de nos seguir.

- Entendo..., mas então... Eu sou mesmo aquela coisa... Estranha...

- Coisa estranha? - Perguntou olhando Naruto que parecia extremamente desanimado.

- Um doncel... - Disse olhando as próprias mãos

- Receio isso, mas... Ser isso não é ser estranho... - Respondeu após algum tempo em que ele havia se deslocado para poder abraçar Naruto por trás, colocando carinhosamente a cabeça sobre o ombro do menor. O loiro nada pôde fazer a não ser enrubescer e perguntar:

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo?

- Você parecia triste, decidi te abraçar para confortá-lo (N/A: sim, e a avó é virgem, ¬.¬' até parece...) posso não é?

- Si-sim... - Respondeu movendo-se um pouco, mas ao fazê-lo percebeu que ainda não conseguia mexer as pernas. -... Sasuke minhas pernas... Ainda não posso mexê-las...

- Ah... Isso... - Falou o rapaz alcançando a mesinha ao lado da cama, sem se desgrudar é claro de Naruto e para piorar estava se esfregando nele da forma mais assustadora possível.

Se o loiro pudesse mexer as pernas e fugir, por certo já o teria feito. Ele estava com medo do outro, principalmente porque Sasuke estava sendo doce com ele, coisa jamais vista.

- Tome! - Ordenou o moreno, segurando logo a frente dos olhos azuis do outro um copo com água e um dos comprimidos roxos. - É para as suas pernas, vai fazer com que voltem a se mover.

- Obrigado... - Pegou o comprimido e o tomou depois a água, notou que a pílula tinha um gosto muito estranho. - Sasuke... Para que as pernas se movam eu não deveria usar chakra...?

- Sim...

- Então o que... - Sentiu-se tonto e cansado, os braços caíram ao lado do corpo e ele ficou completamente imóvel.

- Naruto, como você é muito inocente, nunca que isso iria te curar... - Segurou o corpo mole do outro, enquanto tocava seu pescoço, e abria a sua roupa. O kyuubi não esboçou reação. Não conseguia falar, quanto menos gritar. Por que o maldito Uchiha fazia aquilo? - Você é delicioso... Uma tortura... - Disse enquanto lambia, mordia e beijava o pescoço e os ombros do outro.

Desceu devagar o casaco já aberto revelando as roupas de ninja do outro, que ele também tirou e atirou num canto como se não fossem nada e de fato não eram.

Saiu de trás de Naruto e largou-o na cama, observando os olhos lacrimosos do outro e tirando-lhe o resto das roupas. O loiro acabara de entender o que se passava, Sasuke iria violá-lo, tomar-lhe a força a inocência e ele não conseguia fazer nada para evitar. O maldito iria matá-lo quando pudesse, começou a chorar odiando-se por ser tão ingênuo.

- Shh, calma, calma, não chore, por favor... - Sasuke acariciava-lhe o rosto pedindo calma. Estava a ponto de fazer aquela maldade e ainda por cima pedia que o outro tivesse calma? Lambeu as lágrimas e dali por diante beijou e mordeu todo o corpo do outro ninja. Pelo próprio prazer.

Sem nenhuma preparação prévia, o Uchiha possui o Kyuubi, fazendo-o chorar mais. E assim se passou um tempo em que Naruto começou a se recuperar e o moreno se verteu dentro dele.

- Por que, por que fez isso? - Perguntou, com a voz fraca e embargada, conseguia mover levemente as mãos, mas não o suficiente para fazer o que mais desejava naquele momento: matar o maldito suado a sua frente.

Sasuke abandonou o menor na cama, cobrindo-o com um lençol. Iria tomar banho enquanto ele se recuperava, mas o banho era só uma desculpa para ficar sozinho. Sentia-se péssimo, não precisava realmente ter feito aquilo e não queria ter visto o outro chorar, mas era tarde para concertar o que fizera. Odiou-se. Naruto em seu lugar jamais faria o que ele fez. Debaixo da ducha quente do chuveiro o moreno só conseguia pensar em duas coisas, em chorar de culpa e no dono do nome que se repetia todo segundo na sua mente... "Naruto,... Naruto,... Naruto,...".

**Continua...**

**N/A: Eu não fiz o que eu acho que eu fiz, fiz? Ai que maldade, Morte ao Sasuke e a autora. Gomen gente, mas agora eu senti uma peninha do Naruto T-T, fiquei muito triste, por sorte essa fanfic tem um final feliz, não percam o desenrolar dessa triste situação...**

**E comentem, por favor, eu aceito todo tipo de xingamento, afinal de contas eu mereci. Nesse capítulo...**

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

**Respondendo aos reviews dos leitores que devem estar querendo me matar...**

**Feh-chan: Se bem que eu acho que no normal o Sasuke é mais Uke que o Naruto, arigato por ler a fanfic... ' E continue lendo mesmo depois das minhas maldades, ainda vão haver cenas kawaiis. Arigato Feh-chan pelo review!**

**Mandy Lua: Entendeu sobre o que é um doncel? **

**A Hinata-chan não vai ficar sozinha, hehehe... Mas não posso dizer com quem ela ficara agora... Obrigada por ler, reviews me deixam muito feliz.**

**Giza: hehehe, quase um hermafrodita. Não vou dar o nome em espanhol porque eu não me lembro. ¬.¬' e tbem porque você iria parar de ler... Obrigado por ler e pelo review!**

**Simca-chan: Espero que não esteja querendo me matar! E espero que a espera não tenha sido à toa. Arigato pelo comentário -, se continuar assim essa fanfic vai caminhar bem rapidinho...**

**.Dark Ladie: Eu não leio em inglês, da preguiça ¬.¬', mas eu recomendo uma outra fanfic linda em espanhol "Mi Secreto". Sasuke quer mais que uma esposa, quer alguém pra ficar com ele... **

**Yume Vy: Falando francamente, eu não gosto da idéia de chamar o Naru-chan de hermafrodita. T-T. Continuando a sedução vai começar quando o Sasuke se sentir ameaçado..., mas até lá terá uma porção de cenas kawaiis. Arigato...**

**Hitomi Kanzaki: Eu também adoro quando o Sasuke protege o Naruto ¬, se bem que raramente o loirinho precisa de proteção. Ai está o capítulo 1... Espero que não queira me matar... Valew pelo review...**

**Uchiha Danii-chan: Ai está a continuação... Não me mate... E obrigada pelo comentário...**

**Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, se bem que eu senti falta de um nomezinho ali em cima...**

**Oh sim Tochi no Mari –chan, ela não comentou nos reviews, mas respondeu minha mensagem... Arigato por ler... **


	3. Capítulo 2: Lágrimas de sanguexlágrimas

Mudanças

Por: Akane Kyo

**N/A: Me empolguei... Culpa dos seus reviews que me deixaram feliz... **

No último capítulo...

...Odiou-se. Naruto em seu lugar jamais faria o que ele fez. Debaixo da ducha quente do chuveiro o moreno só conseguia pensar em duas coisas, em chorar de culpa e no dono do nome que se repetia todo segundo na sua mente... "Naruto,... Naruto,... Naruto,...".

Capítulo 2 – Lágrimas de sangue x lágrimas de culpa

Desligou a ducha e sentou-se no chão, sentia-se tão fraco. Como se não bastasse estar chorando, ele não tinha coragem de encarar o outro. Ele não pensara duas vezes em violar o amigo assim que descobrira que ele era um doncel, mas logo que se deu conta da gravidade dos fatos percebeu que era terrivelmente errado.

Sua gana de ver seu sonho realizado o cegara completamente, como um feixe de luz intenso. Claro que se Naruto engravidasse e tivesse um filho seu seria bom, no entanto pelas condições em que aquilo se dera Sasuke não deveria esperar isso da parte dele...

Levantou-se se enrolando numa toalha, tinha que vê-lo. Vagarosamente ele caminhou pelo corredor que levava até o quarto, encarando o piso como se ele pudesse acalmá-lo. Quem diria o vingador Uchiha, um ninja com sede de sangue, havia chorado por um Kyuubi dobe. Chorado de culpa. Escutou um grito vindo do seu quarto. Primeiro estancou, mas ao perceber quem gritava começou a correr ao encontro do outro, talvez fosse um dos ninjas estranhos que tinha voltado...

- Naruto? - Disse abrindo a porta com desespero, Disse abrindo a porta com desespero, não viu ninguém além de Naruto, mas percebeu que ele se contorcia... De dor.

- Dói... Dói maldito... Sasuke seu... Maldito... - Dizia entre soluços. O moreno se aproximou da cama e sentiu o cheiro de algo familiar... Um cheiro acre... Era sangue... Sangue de Naruto... Retirou o lençol que cobria o rapaz e com espanto percebeu uma grande poça de sangue na sua cama. O loiro estava perdendo sangue rápido, apenas agarrou o outro lençol e enrolou-o, vestindo-se precariamente e saindo em disparada de casa para o hospital de Konoha. No caminho ia gritando o que chamou a atenção de um ANBU, Neji.

Chegou lá em alguns minutos gritando e chorando pedindo ajuda a todos os presentes, completamente sujo de sangue, enquanto Naruto se encontrava desfalecido. As enfermeiras e médicos vieram atender, levando Naruto a uma sala e pedindo a Sasuke calma, mas por algum motivo desconhecido ele não conseguia se acalmar enquanto preenchia a papelada de entrada do garoto, por pura sorte Neji tinha seguido-o e ajudou-o.

Agora ambos se encontravam na sala de espera e Sasuke não parava de caminhar de um lado para o outro bastante preocupado. Para sua alegria um médico saiu da sala de emergência. Trazia uma expressão cansada no rosto.

- Bom... - Disse se aproximando do rapaz. - Não tenho exatamente boas notícias, conseguimos conter a hemorragia, mas no caso dele, no caso daquele tipo de garoto... - Encarou Sasuke e o ANBU ao seu lado.

- Daquele tipo de garoto? - Perguntou Neji.

- Ele é um doncel... – Disse o Uchiha gélido, fazendo Neji arregalar os olhos por causa da descoberta.

- Sim, exatamente. Iremos chamar a Hokage, porque nesse caso não podemos fazer mais nada. Tudo bem?

- Sim, mas também chamem os anciões... E Kakashi. – Pediu o rapaz, tinha um pequeno plano, para conter os ataques de Tsunade.

- Va-vamos mandar alguém...

- Eu vou... – Falou Neji antes de desaparecer do local.

- Posso vê-lo? – Perguntou ao médico.

- Si-sim... Ele está acordado.

O médico guiou o ninja até o quarto 216 onde se encontrava Naruto e se retirou. Sasuke bateu na porta e não obteve resposta.

- Estou entrando... – Disse abrindo a porta e olhando o loiro. A primeira visão foi um pouco assustadora. Naruto estava deitado em uma cama, usava roupas de hospital e além de estar ligado a alguns aparelhos, recebia um pouco de sangue.

- SAIA... – Gritou o Kyuubi com raiva.

- Naruto, isso é um hospital faça o favor de não gritar aqui...

- Já pedi para sair, então...

- Então o que? – Perguntou aproximando-se da cama e sentando ao lado dela. – Como se sente...?

- Como você acha? Seu filho da...

- Já entendi, ainda está mal... – Disse com o olhar triste. Já sabia a raiva que o outro devia estar sentindo e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Optou pelo que lhe parecia mais obvio, mas menos eficaz... – Me... Desculpe, eu sinto muito, não queria...

- Cale-se... – Disse Naruto tentando se levantar, mas foi contido pelo moreno, que se atirou sobre ele abraçando-o com carinho.

- Eu falo sério. Eu realmente sinto muito... – Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas abraçados por alguns minutos, até o loiro romper em lágrimas e corresponder ao abraço.

Tinha vontade de gritar, mas não queria fazer aquele escândalo ali, sabia que não deveria e que o que acontecera já não tinha mais volta. Maldito era o Uchiha por fazer-lhe tamanho o mal, merecia a morte ou talvez algo pior, o infame arrependimento dele não mudava os fatos...

Mordeu o ombro de Sasuke para conter um grito de raiva, o moreno não reclamou da mordida embora esta doesse, se fosse para o pequeno descontar sua raiva em alguém que fosse nele. E podia sentir pela intensidade da mordida que havia muita raiva e desespero contidos naquele grito.

- Shh... – O maior passou a mão pelos fios loiros tentando acalmar o outro, sabia que de nada adiantava ele pedir calma. Pedir isso era o mesmo que pedir para que Naruto chorasse mais. Olhou o rosto do Kyuubi e sentiu os olhos ficarem molhados, odiava vê-lo chorar. Descobrira isso mais cedo. – Naruto, não gosto... De te ver chorar...

- Então por quê?

- Por... – Três batidas na porta fizeram o Uchiha se afastar de Naruto enquanto esse enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou uma voz fina, feminina, era uma das enfermeiras. Sasuke mirou Naruto e ele assentiu.

- Pode entrar. – Gritou o rapaz.

- Olá Sr. Uchiha agora nós precisamos dar alguns remédios e calmantes ao Naruto para que ele descanse, se você não se importa poderia retirar-se?

- Eu ficarei aqui. Até que ele acorde... – Respondeu sem encarar a moça.

- Ah, mas... – Recebeu um olhar gelado do rapaz e se calou dirigindo-se a Naruto. – Beba isso. – Disse entregando alguns comprimidos para o loiro que os encarou com certa desconfiança por alguns segundos bebendo-os logo em seguida. – Vou saindo agora. Naruto descanse. – Falou a moça saindo do quarto enquanto encarava Sasuke.

- Sasuke, pode sair agora. – Falou o Kyuubi.

- Não, quero ficar com você, caso estejam te perseguindo. – Respondeu fazendo o loiro corar um pouco.

- Isso é improvável. Então... – Se repreendeu ao ver o olhar triste do moreno, por algum motivo ele não conseguia ficar com raiva de Sasuke como deveria. O outro estava triste, certo ele já tinha se arrependido e mesmo que isso não mudasse a situação o loiro sentia ímpetos de perdoá-lo. – Ah, Sasuke teme, fique, mas faça silêncio.

- Hum, você nem vai me notar... – Assentiu sorrindo. –... Mas, posso segurar sua mão?

- Po-pode... – Sasuke pegou a mão um pouco gelada e descolorada do rapaz e a segurou. – Você deveria ir para casa e se trocar. Está todo sujo.

- Isso não importa, realmente. Tenho algo mais importante pra fazer aqui.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Zelar pelos seus sonhos. Agora descanse. – Disse se aproximando e roçando seus lábios nos do outro com um leve caricia.

- Descansar... Para ser sincero estou começando a ficar com sono, deve ser o re-mé-dio. – Respondeu fechando os olhos.

- Estarei aqui quando acordar.

- Ariga-to Sasuke.

O kyuubi dormira e por mais incrível que podia parecer tinha agradecido ao seu malfeitor. O moreno não queria nem pensar no que viria pela frente. Claro que iria levar Naruto para viver com ele, tinha que cuidar do pequeno, mas Tsunade, com certeza não iria permitir.

Duas horas se passaram e Neji retornou, informando a Sasuke que a Hokage acabara de chegar junto com os anciões e Kakashi. O moreno respirou fundo e disse que eles poderiam entrar.

- Sasuke o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kakashi quando entrou.

- Eu fiz o que achei certo. Ele agora é meu. – Respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos de Naruto.

- Se-seu, o que quer dizer? – Perguntou Tsunade temendo pelo pior.

- O que você entendeu. Naruto é um doncel... E agora é meu...

- Doncel... – Repetiu uma anciã. – Oh por certo, era de se esperar que ficasse assim. Meu rapaz agora você deve fazer o que é certo.

- Como assim o que é certo? Você não está dizendo que Naruto agora é desse... Desse garoto por direito e que ele deve ficar com ele? – Falou a Hokage com medo da resposta, enquanto em um canto Neji apenas observava.

- Exatamente. Hokage-sama deve-se lembrar do que acontece quando um doncel é tomado e reclamado por alguém.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu mato esse pirralho antes que ele possa...

- Tsunade... – Falou Kakashi em um tom repreensivo. – É melhor assim.

- Melhor? Melhor? Mas...

- A partir de hoje fica decidido que Naruto deve viver com Sasuke, apenas isso. – Disse um homem do conselho. – Então tendo isso em vista nós os deixaremos a sós para que cuide do garoto. – Os anciões cumprimentaram todos e saíram sendo seguidos por Kakashi e Neji. Tsunade que ficou no quarto, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Desejava matar o moreno, mas não poderia.

- Saia, por favor, para que eu possa cuidar dele... – Pediu entre dentes.

- Não. Prometi que ficaria até ele acordar.

- SAIA JÁ DAQUI SEU MALDI...

- Tsunade-oba-san...? – Escutou-se uma voz fraquinha vindo da cama.

- Naruto. – Disse a mulher se atirando sobre o debilitado garoto, enquanto o abraçava. Ela afastou-se chorosa e perguntou: - O que esse maldito fez com você, está melhor? – Naruto apenas corou e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Um pouco melhor. – Disse com a voz meio embargada.

- Eu vou examiná-lo certo? – O pequeno assentiu, mas quando olhou para Sasuke acabou envergonhando-se e pediu.

- Sasuke poderia sair, por favor.

- Mas...

- Por favor. – Pediu o Kyuubi com vergonha.

- Então estarei aqui fora esperando notícias. – Falou o moreno levantando-se um pouco triste e saindo do quarto.

- Vou cuidar de você agora, então quando eu te tocar me diga onde dói. Falou ela abrindo a roupa de hospital e encarando as marcas avermelhadas que haviam no corpo do loiro. – Aquele animal... Ele me paga...

Do lado de fora Sasuke mantinha os olhos fechados, estava lembrando do que sentiu quando tocou Naruto, quando o beijou, quando o tomou e quando ele o mordeu para conter as lágrimas. Era estranho.

Naruto Uzumaki era realmente alguém merecedor de algo especial. Talvez de alguém melhor que ele...

- Sasuke. – Chamou Kakashi.

- Sensei, o que quer? – Perguntou com uma voz irreconhecível.

- Você não parece feliz... Quer conversar? – Perguntou o homem rindo com seu alegre olhinho.

- O que você acha de mim e do Naruto? – Perguntou seguindo para um dos bancos e arrancando um suspiro resignado do seu sensei.

- Por que, se arrependeu de ter o reclamado para si?

- Não, na verdade eu acho que... – Enrubesceu, estava com vergonha de dizer o que estava realmente pensando.

- Que queria realmente ele para si? – Falou Neji se aproximando dos dois, e trazendo um pouco de chá para Sasuke.

- Por que diz isso? – Disse pegando a lata.

- Vocês sempre estiveram próximos mesmo brigando... Os dois cresceram da mesma forma... – Disse Kakashi.

- Mas ainda são diferentes e sempre se desentendem um com o outro. Você conhece um ditado que diz só se fere quem se ama? – Falou o Hyuuga enquanto encarava o amigo.

- "Só se fere quem se ama?" Isso é estranho... – Bebeu um pouco de chá e depois sorriu sozinho. Era estranho, mas ambos poderiam ter razão.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: Yoooooo de novo... Bom pessoal ai está um capítulo quase fofo, não tenho muito que dizer sobre ele. Só que o Sasuke vai arrumar uma bela confusão com Tsunade e uma com o Naruto... **

**HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE como esse capítulo já tava pronto bom eu resolvi lança-lo hoje... hum acho que porque o último teve uma grande repercussão. Para ser sincera gente eu realmente não achei que essa fanfic faria sucesso...**

**Bom muito obrigado a todos...**

**E respondendo as duvidas de todas... A fic em espanhol ta no site amo-yaoi para quem conhece eu achei ela enquanto procurava outras fics boas e terminadas para ler... O nome é "Cambios en la Puberdad", qualquer semelhança com essa fanfic não é mera coincidência... A e embora ela conste como terminada no capítulo 10 a autora se despede... **

**Respondendo aos reviews (começando com a pequena lista de leitoras e leitores):**

**FeH-Chan: Também acho que sem o Naru-chan estar preparado foi uma coisa para lá de cruel... Coitadinho, mas calma sabe que não adianta tacar pedra no Sasuke, mesmo porque ele desvia de todas (piadinha baka), taca pedra na autora que é mais efetivo... A-RI-GA-TO GOZAIMASU por ler e comentar...**

**Tochi no Mari: DEPRIMENTE É APELIDO. Eu tive uns quinze chiliques na hora de escrever e não conseguia nem pensar na reação de todos, por isso eu quase não lancei o capítulo, mas como autora ruim não desiste... Eu continuei... Bom o Naruto vai fazer o Sasuke sofrer, mas não diretamente...**

**Já ouviu dizer que arrependimento pode matar?**

**Muito obrigada por ler.**

**.Dark Ladie: Eu li "The angel from my nightmares" e eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que a autora se inspirou na mesma fanfic que eu... x.x, mas a história é bem diferente e linda, mas falando do review eu também achei que a ação do Sasuke além de vergonhosa foi patética, ele poderia ter conquistado o Kyuubi loiro, mas... Eu prefiro que seja assim, por hora... Continue lendo e comente.**

**Eu li a sua fic, gente que coisa eu adorei... Se você não continuar eu vou adotá-la ta?**

**Obrigada mais uma vez...**

**Giza: Que coisa... Moça estressada você. Eu cheguei a ficar com pena do Sasuke, mas bom as coisas vão melhorar e no fim você vai entender que o baka fez isso por desejo pelo Naru-chan mesmo...**

**Se você continuar se empolgando com os reviews eu vou ficar feliz... n.n' E fico feliz que tenha lido a outra. Tem muitas semelhanças com essa.**

**Obrigada por ler, e continue onegai...**

**HHinachan: NUNCA. O Naruto homem ta ótimo credo, ele virar mulher é exagero. Nhaiiiiiiiii não sei quantos capítulos vai ter... só sei que... São vários... rsrsrs eu pretendo aprontar tanto com o Sasuke... Ou não. Muito obrigada por ler e ai está a atualização...**

**Simca-chan: Se acontecer com o Sasuke tudo o que você disse ele vai ficar meio acabadinho não acha e eu preciso dele inteirinho para ver ele choramingar igual moça de novela mexicana quando elas descobrem que tem uma irmã gêmea, ou mãe perdida e aquela lengalenga de sempre. Não se o Naruto vai rir com o sofrimento do Sasuke, mas que o baka vai sofrer vai... Obrigada por ler... Por que será que eu to achando que eu to amando ter tantos leitores?**

**Azmaria-chan: Uia fiquei com medo da sua raiva, mas, por favor, não faça macumba nem nada contra mim, ainda... " Eu acho que quando se está cego se faz de tudo... Sem pensar... Por isso o Sasuke fez aquilo, mas espero que esse capítulo esteja a contento... E por favor não pare de escrever por minha culpa...**

**Ah e eu espera uma reação diferente do normal da parte das pessoas, foi interessante ver isso que se você notar até o tamanho dos reviews aumentou... Fiquei feliz por provocar tantas reações nas pessoas...**

**Obrigadinha e continue lendo, se bem que eu acho que da sua parte eu vou levar uma bela de uma tomatada...**

**Akai-Naoko:**

**Akane: Naruto, por favor, faça respiração boca a boca...**

**Naruto: Mas... Eu to de cama...**

**Akane: Mas ela ta se afogando...**

**Naruto: Manda o Sasuke teme. Akai-Naoko se recupera milagrosamente**

**Akane: Você não tava afogada? ¬.¬'**

**Akai-Naoko: E deixar esse maldito do Sasuke me tocar não mesmo...**

**Não fique triste muitas emoções nos esperam, daqui para frente. Bom obrigada por comentar e desculpe pela historinha acima eu achei que seria divertido escreve-la, mas ela não ficou engraçada.**

**Mandy-Lua: Não se caleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, por favor... O Naruto, está bem protegido nos braços fortes do Sasuke... ¬.¬' Enquanto eu tenho que agüentar uma chuva de Kunais afiadas com um guarda-chuva de papel...**

**Naruto: Problema é seu... olhar magoado**

**Sasuke: ... Também acho... olhar assassino**

**Akane: Que...um monte de kunais acertam o guarda-chuva, mas não o destocam, só a autora que desconfiando da potência do objeto deixou ele em segundo plano...**

**Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii é só o que eu tenho a dizer, obrigada por comentar e não deixe de ler...**

**Aiko-Hosokawa: Você manda, vai ter muitos lemons apaixonados e lágrimas ainda... ¬.¬', mas paciência... Bom mpreg também me pareceu ridícula, mas eu acho que se houver a menor chance de ser explicado... Pode dar certo... E fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ele já, já provara ser beeeem forte.**

**ARIGATOOOOOO(mania de eco maldita)!**

**Paula: Eu prometo continuar, mas por hora essa é minha única fic de Sasunaru, assim que eu terminar farei outras mais... Então continue lendo. E muito obrigada por estar lendo e ter comentado. -**

**Yume Vy: O Sasu-chan não se prolongou porque o efeito do remédio era rápido e curto, mas o Naru-chan não sentiu muita dor ele tava anestesiado ele chorou mesmo porque o Sasuke penetrou ele... '**

**E sim o Sasuke ama o Naruto só ele que não descobriu ainda, ou acabou de descobrir...**

**A questão de sentir prazer em tocar e ser tocado é mais para frente, MAS para felicidade do Kyuubi vai ser com muito amor.**

**Continue lendo e não se sinta frustrada por isso ta?**

**ThiagoFye: **

**Akane: Quem não ficou com pena do Naruto levante a mão o/. quase todo mundo incluindo a autora, o Sasuke, o pai da autora e o ursinho Pooh levanta a mão. Menos Orocimaru, Itachi e Fuji. Por que vocês não levantaram a mão?**

**Fuji: Eu gosto de ver as pessoas sofrerem...**

**Orochimaru: Não esperava menos dele da aquela lambida grotesca de cobra nos lábios**

**Itachi: huhuhuhu começa a cantar uma nova versão de I Will Survive dizendo... He Will Survive.**

**Akane: Credo só tem louco nessa tela... ¬.¬' Uma besta, uma cobra e mais uma besta... fazer o que... Thiago-san continue lendo e obrigada...**

**Hitomo kanzaki: Ehhh espero que o choque tenha passado... Bom... O Naruto e o Sasuke vão sofrer ainda... Aquela coisa de aprenderem a se amar e conseguirem ficar juntos..., mas olha o Kyuubi não foi vendido, mas ele foi prometido como uma troca, só que ninguém nunca imaginou que o Yondaime morreria e não ia poder cuidar disso, mas já me prolonguei demais e sim o Naruto tem um dono...**

**MUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITO OBRIGADA POR LER!**

**Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, a sim tem o meu chibi que comentou por msn o Pedro arigato mo chibi-chan... **

**Bom só nisso de responder reviews eu escrevi duas páginas a mais... huhuhuhuhuhuhu, mas por vocês tudo vale a pena isso é se vocês ainda estiverem lendo...**


	4. Capítulo 3: Juntos porém separados

Mudanças

Por: Akane Kyo

N/A: Yay, bom, bom... Acho que não tenho nada a dizer... Não mesmo

Sasuke: Então por que essa nota?

Akane: Pra informar as nossas leitoras que elas devem ler meus comentários inúteis no fim do capítulo! Os agradecimentos e tudo mais...

Naruto: Vai me fazer chorar de novo?

Akane: Ah sim, mas... O que eu devo fazer...? Vê o Naruto Sair chorando.

Sasuke: Naruto volte aqui...

Akane: . se divirtam e feliz páscoa atrasada... E... Gomen, mas o próximo capítulo vai demorar umas duas ou três semanas para eu atualizar, porque essa semana tem os colegiais de xadrez vou perder aula por causa de besteira, cacete e na semana que vem simulado... Como essas semanas eu estive meio de turista na aula faltei e não deveria eu tenho uma apostila inteira para estudar para um simulado e isso não é fácil... Então eu estarei ocupada... assim que acabar os simulados eu juro que estarei escrevendo outro capítulo... '! E me desejem bom estudo tah! Porque se eu não for bem é recuperação mesmo (e mais demora nas fics)...

No último capítulo...

- Por que, se arrependeu de ter o reclamado para si?

- Não, na verdade eu acho que... – Enrubesceu, estava com vergonha de dizer o que estava realmente pensando.

- Que queria realmente ele para si? – Falou Neji se aproximando dos dois, e trazendo um pouco de chá para Sasuke.

- Por que diz isso? – Disse pegando a lata.

- Vocês sempre estiveram próximos mesmo brigando... Os dois cresceram da mesma forma... – Disse Kakashi.

- Mas ainda são diferentes e sempre se desentendem um com o outro. Você conhece um ditado que diz só se fere quem se ama? – Falou o Hyuuga enquanto encarava o amigo.

- "Só se fere quem se ama?" Isso é estranho... – Bebeu um pouco de chá e depois sorriu sozinho. Era estranho, mas ambos poderiam ter razão.

Capítulo 3 – Juntos, porém separados...

- Naruto não precisa me ajudar... – Disse o Uchiha arrancando duas caixas com objetos das mãos do loiro com olhar de impaciência.

- Por que você é tão chato?

- Chato, só não quero que se esforce, mesmo que um de nós se cansando já basta. – Disse Sasuke carregando as coisas do loiro pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Sasuke, por quanto tempo ficaremos... – Disse corando.

- Ficaremos? – Perguntou olhando o rosto de Naruto por um pequeno espaço entre as caixas.

- Juntos? Quer dizer você tem suas ambições eu a minha e eu não aceito essa idéia de ser seu. – Falou com raiva.

- Por mim, ficaremos para sempre juntos. – Disse completamente indiferente.

- NÃO. – Gritou e saiu correndo pelas ruas da cidade, fugindo do moreno.

- De novo? – Disse uma voz ao lado dele. Era Neji, ele tinha recebido uma missão especial de vigiar o moreno para que ele não fizesse mal ao pequeno. – Quer que eu o siga?

- Sim, por favor. Sem bem que eu acho que ele vai para o mesmo lugar, mas Neji, você não deveria aparecer. – Disse em tom repreensivo, ele também era um ANBU agora e sabia que o amigo não deveria aparecer para ele, estava em uma missão.

- Não tem problema. Até mais. – Respondeu se afastando.

O moreno suspirou e seguiu saltando para chegar a sua casa. Tinha preparado a casa toda para o convívio de uma família, mandara fazer mil mudanças, pintar, decorar e tudo o mais, sabia que o loiro estando com ele precisava daquilo, ele estava muito feliz embora raramente sorrisse. Naruto valia todos os gastos.

Chegou ao quarto do loiro e mirou tudo tristemente, a aparência do local tinha tudo de romântico, mas não tinha a cara de Naruto.

Pegou as caixas e abriu-as observando o conteúdo, tinha de tudo de roupas a fotos e documentos. O dobe até que era organizado, por mais incrível que isso podia parecer.

Sasuke sabia muito bem que a partir de agora tudo ia piorar, no dia anterior apenas disseram ao Naruto que ele moraria com o outro, nisso ele estava saindo do hospital, e dormira ainda na noite anterior na própria casa sobre a vigilância de alguns ANBU, mas essa noite seria a primeira dos dois na mesma casa.

O moreno não quis testar os limites do loiro, por isso o colocou em um quarto separado do seu. Naruto estava sendo condescendente com ele mais do que ele merecia, e ele tentava ser doce, mas não era de todo fácil.

Nos dias que o moreno ficara no hospital com o loiro, dois dias para ser exato, ele tinha ficado o corpo todo marcado por mordidas dolorosas do outro que volte e meia relembrava o acontecimento e se demonstrava desesperado.

O único capaz de acalmar o rapaz era ele, mas sempre ganhava uma mordida extra, algumas delas bem mais profundas, já que às vezes Naruto e a Kyuubi se confundiam no meio da raiva e os caninos do outro e a força aumentavam consideravelmente.

Mas o que ele não gostara fora das duas fugas do pequeno, quando soube que teria que viver com ele. A primeira lhe rendera um dia de febre a segunda uma mobilização de jounnins para sua captura e como Tsunade estava com raiva de Sasuke ele levara a culpa pela fuga.

Era melhor ele ir se acostumando a godaime agora o odiava, resolveu deixar tudo como estava e ir atrás do dobe. Ele provavelmente fugira para a área de trino do time oito, querendo ver a amiga Hinata. Coisa que o moreno não podia realmente permitir.

- Sasuke... – Chamou uma voz a janela. Era Neji e vinha informá-lo sobre o Kyuubi. – Está no campo de treinamento da equipe oito, quer que eu o traga aqui?

- Não eu faço isso... – Respondeu gelado, enquanto olhava o quarto com desprezo. Estava irritado com essa vigilância toda. Tsunade era uma louca sem remédio, desgraça tudo o que ele queria estar sozinho na sua casa com Naruto, mas com o amigo ANBU ali ficava complicado.

Saiu pela janela e seguiu até uma parte de Konoha onde havia um bosque. No meio dele estava o campo de treino, apressou-se queria ver o loiro. Parou ao se aproximar e ficou só observando, era claro que o usuratonkachi estava chorando.

- Hengen – Falou o rapaz transformando-se em Hinata. – NARUTO! – Gritou o Uchiha fazendo o loiro se sobressaltar. – Que houve?

- Muitas coisas Hinata... Eu não sabia que você já havia voltado... – Falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Já voltei, mas que coisas aconteceram...?

- Não sei se posso contar, mas eu sou obrigado a fazer algo que não quero... – Disse observando o rosto surpreso as suposta amiga.

- Fale... – Disse com entusiasmo, sabia que não era típico da Hinata dizer aquilo, mas quem sabe ela se soltasse perto do dobe. –... Quem sabe eu não posso ajudar?

- Eu vou ter que viver com Sasuke, aquele baka e também eu não sou quem eu achei que era... É insuportável. – Começou a chorar mais, sendo surpreendido pelo abraço de Hinata. – Hina-ta...

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Por que diz isso com tanta convicção?

- Porque nada é insuportável, Naruto você... Sempre, sempre lutou, não vai desistir por isso. – Falou o Uchiha surpreso, ele sabia o que pensava do dobe, mas dizê-lo e estilhaçar seu orgulho era outra coisa bem diferente.

- Talvez você esteja certa... – Disse secando as lágrimas. – Eu devo voltar... Você... Vai me visitar?

- Sim... – Respondeu a moça sorrindo amavelmente. O loiro se levantou e começou a sair da floresta, sozinho, mas já não chorava. Na cabeça do loiro jazia uma única coisa, não desistir e esperar pelo que viria... Enquanto na de Sasuke havia um enorme buraco, não conseguia entende-lo. Retirou-se rapidamente da floresta para casa, onde deitou na cama de Naruto e ficou divagando até dormir. Por mais incrível que fosse... Seu Kyuubi ainda não havia retornado.

- AHHH! – Um grito assombrado cortou a noite fazendo Sasuke levantar-se assustado. O rapaz olhou a volta e escutou o grito assombrado de novo. Imediatamente reconheceu a voz... Era Naruto...

Levantou-se e olhou na direção do grito, era o bosque onde ficavam os campos de treino. Saiu do quarto rápido e seguiu para o local sendo acompanhado de perto por Kakashi e Iruka, que tinham acordado assustados com os gritos.

"Droga, droga, droga mil vezes droga, talvez aqueles ninjas ainda estejam aqui, talvez tenham pego Naruto, ou estejam violando-o e... NÃO, NARUTO, NÃO...". Pensava o Uchiha desesperado...

O três pararam assustados ao sentirem a energia de Naruto se converter em uma energia incomum e tomar todo o local, logo em seguida um cheiro acre de sangue e risos malévolos foram trazidos pelo vento, arrepiando os pelos da nuca dos três e deixando-os sem ação. O que estaria acontecendo ou teria acontecido ali?

_**Continua...**_

**T-T**

**T-T**

**T-T**

**T-T**

**T-T EU VOU TER UM TRECO! A autora em espanhol voltou a escrever (parece que foi minha culpa até), não posso negar que fiquei feliz em continuar lendo a história dela, mas... Me desanimou também..., que triste depois eu penso no que eu faço da minha vida, mas eu to pra lá de desanimada... Me animem, por favor... Preciso ressuscitar a minha originalidade...! isso foi profundo.**

**Como disse um amigo meu esse capítulo ta incompleto e não deixa nem base para o próximo...! **

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Simca-chan: O.O, sabe você é uma das minhas leitoras que estão me assustando , ****mas sim foi rápido o último capítulo... Por isso me perdoe pela demora do próximo... Ah... Quanto ao Sasuke ele é só um moleque confuso, ainda.**

**FeH-chan:** **Ainda não tive a oportunidade de coloca-los na fic, porque essa parte é toda dedicada a relação NaruSasu e seus problemas, mas com certeza vai ter LeeGaara e pelo amor de Deus se for pro Lee o pro Gaara terem bebês que sejam um ou outro... imaginando um Lee ruivo, com sobrancelhas negras enormes e os olhos verdes do Gaara XD, que terror HEHEHEHE, eu gosto dos dois, mas certas coisas não se misturam...**

**giza: HEHEHEHE Pobre Sasuke só porque eu achei um cosplay dele que me deixou apaixonada? ¬.¬'**** Eu queria fazer ItaNaru, mas acho que não vai dar, de qualquer forma foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça o Sasuke louco porque o Naruto foi prometido para o Itachi, o único problema é que o Naruto nunca teve contanto com o Itachi (mas eu posso providenciar se eu resolver fazer), mas o maior dos problemas é o Itachi entrar em Konoha ele não pode e enfim ainda não sei, mas pode ser que sim... Mesmo porque eu não tava afim de criar nenhum personagem... ****(quem será que era o japa do cosplay? baba).**

**Haruno Kazuki-kun: Poxa fiquei triste****, talvez eu deva deixar mais específica a revolta do loirinho, realmente não tem a cara dele fazer isso tudo... Bom, tentarei providenciar, mas continue lendo...!**

**Azmaria-chan: ****Eu também leio de novo as fics que eu mais gosto...**** (é aflição que se escreve '), mas eu amo a raiva da Tsunade, porque ela vai ferrar e muito o Sasuke. Fico feliz que sua raiva tenha passado... Porque é como eu já disse, estou com ****um pouco de medo das minhas leitoras**

**HHinachan: Oiroke no Jutsu (ruls), bom... bom****... To descobrindo uma forma de aprontar com o Sasuke (Itachi..., por favor, ou não T-T)**** não sei bem o que fazer... Acho que o Sasuke a ponto de perder o Naruto vai ser o mais cômico..., mas... Ainda não maltratei ele muito... E bom já que você sempre vai comentar... Estou esperando.**

**Tochi no Mari: T-T ainda terão capítulos tristes, quem sabe... Eu tive umas idéias boas, porém más... (me entende?) **

**Mandy Lua: O.O' T-T O.O, vai demorar para aliviar pro Naruto, tenha consciência de que ele é o personagem mais ferrado nessa fic e o Sasuke é o que mais sofre por ele...**

**Yume Vy: T-T, ohhh, tudo ao seu tempo... Se eu não desanimar mesmo teremos um belo capítulo 4, mas desculpe por esse capítulo tão fraquinho. Ah e não deu para enfatizar nada dos sentimentos... O Naruto ainda vai morder muito o Sasuke, não se preocupe... **

**Sem mais comentários... Porque como sempre você me deixa sem palavras!**

**ThiagoFye: Yo Chibi-chan, ele é mal ò.Ó, mas ele ama o Naruto, um amor bem meigo... O resto agente fala no msn! **

**Hitomi Kanzaki: O normal é amolecer o Sasuke, mas manteiga derretida para ele é exagero, porque ele é muito gelado mesmo. Ele não vai deixar de ser orgulhoso, frio, calculista, nem vai se rebaixar e dizer que ama o Naruto tão logo, mas ele vai amolecer um pouco, inevitavelmente... E dentro do possível, da para usar o exemplo do começinho do Shippuden, eu achei o Sasu frio, mas de certa forma nas palavras e na proximidade dele com o Naruto ****(mesmo quando ele pega a espada)**** eu achei que foi romântico... u.ú ****(só eu com certeza achei isso).**

**CONTINUE SE EMPOLGANDO! Ah e... Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou deveras fraquinho..., mas continue lendo.**

**Uchiha Danii-chan: Quem nunca se arrependeu de nada?**** Oh se eu matar o Sasuke, não terá mais fic e eu não entregaria o nosso lindo Naru-chan para mais ninguém (apesar de tudo)... Só para a Hinata u.ú... (eu jurava que eu tinha te avisado sobre a atualização).**

**Akai Naoko: Ele não é isso, que feio... ¬.¬'. No coments, só continue lendo e não chame o Naruto disso T-T. Me da uma dor no coração, mesmo sendo meia verdade.**

**GENTE NÃO ME MATEM, KISSUS A TODOS E ESPEREM PELO PRÓXIMO, PORQUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER ALGO PARA COMPENSAR VOCÊS POR ESSE CAPÍTULO... MAS NÃO ME DEIXEM DESANIMAR! E a propósito eu não postei antes porque a não permitiu!**


	5. Capítulo 4: A interferência de Kyuubi

Mudanças

Por: Akane Kyo

No último capítulo...

O três pararam assustados ao sentirem a energia de Naruto se converter em uma energia incomum e tomar todo o local, logo em seguida um cheiro acre de sangue e risos malévolos foram trazidos pelo vento, arrepiando os pelos da nuca dos três e deixando-os sem ação. O que estaria acontecendo ou teria acontecido ali?

:¨:¨:¨:¨: (º·.¸(¨·.¸ ¸.·¨)¸.·º) :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

:« .·°·..' '..·°·. »:

:¨:¨:¨:¨: (¸.·º(¸.·¨ ¨·.¸)º·.¸) :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

Capítulo 4 – A interferência de Kyuubi

- Naruto... – Disse Kakashi antes de engolir seco. Aquela energia era nada mais nada menos que a energia da Kyuubi no Youko, a maldita raposa selada dentro de Naruto, ela parecia ter o controle de tudo.

- Talvez a... – Sussurrou Iruka em desespero.

- Isso não interessa temos que... Encon... – O rapaz de pele de porcelana ia continuar, mas sentiu aquele chakra avançar na direção dos três. Talvez por causa do chakra da raposa o ar adquirira uma densidade estranha e fazia pressão nos ninjas.

- O que temos aqui? – Perguntou a voz de Naruto levemente modificada, enquanto o rapaz saia detrás de alguns arbustos. Suas vestes estavam empapadas de sangue e grudadas no corpo, as mãos estavam modificadas em garras, os olhos de uma cor diferente e as tão peculiares marcas nas bochechas dele, estavam maiores que o normal. – Nosso amigo Sasuke... O que pretendia ao fazer o que fez? Destruir a mente de Naruto? Engravidá-lo?

- Eu... – O rapaz estava sem palavras, não tinha certeza do que viria a acontecer se dissesse que engravidar o loiro era realmente seu desejo. – Eu... Não quero que ele seja de outro...

- Hum... HOHOHO, o grande Uchiha está se confessando, diga-me cá entre amigos... Você ama o Naruto? – Perguntou Kyuubi sorrindo.

- Eu... – O moreno pele de porcelana estava sem palavras... Não queria que o Dobe descobrisse aquilo que ele desconfiava, mas queria que ele voltasse ao normal. Precisar se rebaixar e dizer. – Eu acho que eu o amo.

A raposa soltou um riso alto e fez sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça, mas ainda assim parecia aceitar aquilo com felicidade.

- Só escute, já que é assim, cuide bem dele. Se voltar a tocar-lhe de forma bruta eu mesmo me encarregarei de matá-lo.

- Você... Por que protege o Naruto se por culpa da existência dele você está selada? – Perguntou Iruka com medo.

- Não estou selada por culpa dele, mas estou selada nele, e o que o afeta... Afeta a mim também... – Respondeu a Raposa com uma grande incerteza reinando na voz. – A propósito, ali atrás vocês vão achar os pedaços de alguns ninjas, me encarreguei de acabar com eles no lugar do Naruto.

- Como... Ele realmente está? Quer dizer você que está ai dentro sabe melhor que ninguém, pode me dizer? – Perguntou o Uchiha, com certeza a situação em que se encontrava era estranha, estava falando de sentimentos com a raposa de nove caudas que uma vez quase destruiu seu vilarejo, claro que se contasse isso para alguém seria tachado de louco na hora.

- Mal... Só posso dizer isso... – Os olhos do loiro ficaram brancos e ele desmaiou, sendo amparado por Sasuke, que continuava surpreendido.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Neji chegando e vendo a cena.

- Nós explicaremos. Sasuke volte para casa com ele, banhe-o e cuide dele, creio eu que Naruto não tem nenhum ferimento. – Disse Kakashi.

- Sim... – Respondeu o jovem de cabelos negros mirando Neji incerto, antes de retirar-se. Tinha visto uma sombra de raiva passar nos olhos do rapaz. Era trabalho dele cuidar do casal, mas Kakashi havia dado ordens a ele para que se retirasse.

Na floresta uma discussão estava prestes a começar, Neji mais que consciente do seu dever explicava a Kakashi que a sua ação fora errada e o mesmo apenas observava o olhar com desconfiança.

O ninja de cabelos grisalhos desconfiava de algo, porque aquele lugar estava estranho demais e havia um ar de familiaridade incomum ali, mas as reclamações exageradas de Neji estava simplesmente tirando-o do sério, se o ANBU não calasse a boca ele mesmo iria faze-lo calar-se.

- Neji... Por favor, silêncio...

- Você não me dá ordens... – Calou-se ao ver que a energia do jounin mudava, estava raivosa.

- Você é apenas um pirralho, preste bem atenção, você sequer deveria ter aparecido... Se você tem plena noção do que Sasuke e Naruto estão passando, pare de segui-los como um cão de caça... Porque é insuportável saber que tem alguém no seu pé... E já que você é um grande ANBU, faça um relatório disso e reporte a Hokage... – Respondeu aproximando-se de Iruka e pegando-o pela cintura, ainda sobre os olhares de incredulidade de Neji ambos desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Já em sua residência o moreno se deu ao luxo de respirar aliviado, quase tivera um ataque ao ver o estado do loiro, sujo de sangue e despertando a raposa, era estranho, mas tinha sentido certa preocupação na voz da raposa de nove caudas.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto que agora pertenceria ao loiro e o depositou na cama, indo até o guarda roupa do rapaz procurar alguma roupa para vestir nele. Sasuke não tinha outra escolha, o rapaz loiro não parecia ferido, todavia estava muito sujo e desmaiado. Sasuke não podia deixar seu precioso doncel e amado daquela forma, iria dar-lhe um banho.

Meditou um pouco antes de tocar o fecho da peça superior que lhe cobria o torso, aquela raposa o avisara, mas ele realmente precisava banhar o outro rapaz. Havia um lado ruim nisso, talvez ele não conseguisse se conter.

Retirou a peça de cima esquecendo as convicções e os avisos, e mirando o corpo bronzeado sem escrúpulos, claro que o loiro ainda estava meio vestido. As vestes de ninja, negras que o rapaz quase nunca tirava, atrapalhavam a visão do menor dos Uchihas.

Sasuke suspirando e contendo os seus desejos mais impuros tirou toda a roupa de Naruto, procurando concentrar-se em qualquer coisa que não fosse o loiro. Quando terminou mirou o corpo abaixo de si. Nenhuma escoriação, apenas a pele dourada, bela e imaculada. Os músculos e o calor, tudo de Naruto que ele sempre havia ignorado.

Pegou no colo aspirando um perfume desconhecido, e deliciado levou-o até o banheiro. Lá depositou o corpo na banheira quente e começou a difícil tarefa de apenas dar banho em Naruto (N/A: Sasuke seu pervertido... ¬, Sasuke: Por acaso você conseguiria essa façanha de dar banho nele sem tocá-lo? Akane: Não... Sasuke: Autora sua pervertida ¬//¬).

Primeiro lavou-lhe os cabelos, depois o corpo enquanto tragava saliva e suspirava. Deus ele não tinha notado o quanto Naruto era... Em uma palavra perfeito isso é claro se você quisesse descrevê-lo usando uma única palavra.

Secou-o com cuidado e o vestiu, ele se via tão calmo dormindo, mas ele não gostava desse jeito, era lindo, contudo o loiro ninja numero um, hiper-ativo e cabeça oca lhe caia melhor.

O moreno escutou a campainha soar e observou quem era pela janela do quarto do Kyuubi, tudo o que ele viu foi uma massa de cabelos rosados e um amontoado de cabelos loiros que se moviam e possivelmente estavam grudados na cabeça de alguém.

Suspirou, logo agora essas duas apareciam, as mosquefeias como eram conhecidas as maiores e mais chatas fãs do Uchiha.

O rapaz desceu as escadas sem pressa, vindo a abrir a porta logo em seguida e desviando de um par de abraços que ele não desejava receber, fazendo com que as duas "apaixonadas" caíssem de cara no chão.

- Sa-sasuke... – Disse a moça de cabelos rosa levantando a face para ver o Uchiha e este se sentiu realmente tentado a rir. As duas se levantaram mirando-o bobamente e o rapaz desatou a rir.

Sakura e Ino estavam em um beca, ambas com longos vestidos, ridículos na opinião de Sasuke. O vestido de Ino era roxo e ia até os pés, seus cabelos estavam presos, em um coque e enfeitados com flores azuis, que pareciam murchas, um bolero também azul e que parecia ter sido a pele de um coelho algum dia, jazia largado sobre os seus ombros, ela cheirava a algo que o rapaz não reconheceu, mas que na opinião da garota deveria ser muito bom, afinal de contas, por onde ela passava o cheiro ficava.

Sakura não estava muito diferente, tirando que seu vestido era extremamente curto e colado ao corpo, de um tom vermelho sangue, um bolero rosa choque de pelúcia, um par de sandálias da mesma cor e um penteado que parecia ter sido feito por um gato completavam o conjunto e o perfume que ela usava... Bem era o mesmo de Ino.

Ambas usavam muita maquiagem o que lhes dava uma aparência que variava de dregs para pros... Mulheres que ganham a vida com uma das práticas mais antigas do mundo.

- Sasuke você está sorrindo? Por quê? – Perguntou Sakura com os olhos brilhando.

- É que a "bela" e "inesquecível" presença de vocês me alegra... – O moreno ironizou secando as lágrimas que saiam dos seus olhos. As duas se entreolhara e sorriram. Nesse momento Sasuke pode ver os dentes sujos de batom das duas. Ainda que olhar para elas fizesse mal aos olhos, era divertido. – É hum, mas digam o que fazem aqui a essa hora da madrugada?

- Viemos convidar você para uma festa, por causa do idiota do Naruto não pudemos falar com você, essa festa acontecera à tarde e a noite, uma festa de debutantes. – Disse Ino, sorrindo muito afetada.

- Nessa festa, as pessoas devem ir em pares, tanto os garotos quanto garotas que estarão debutando esse ano. Sasuke você ira certo, aqui está seu convite, Tsunade relutou em nos deixar entrega-lo a você, mas nós conseguimos... Agora nos conte com quem pretende ir? – Perguntou Sakura enquanto o moreno ainda observava o convite.

- Bom... Será uma surpresa e ninguém saberá até o início da manhã. – Respondeu o rapaz. – Mas e o Naruto, ele foi convidado?

- Não sei e nem quero saber... Por mim que ele não vá. – Respondeu Sakura com indiferença. – O que interessa sabe é eu e você lá, dançando, abraçados até a manhã seguinte... Se imagine no "meio" da flor cerejeira... – Disse Sakura com um tom malicioso, enquanto chegava mais perto de Sasuke.

- Ah hum é obrigada agora se me permitem, eu vou voltar a dormir. – Sasuke bateu a porta na cara das mosquefeias e suspirou assustado, lá fora gritinhos de êxtase podiam ser ouvidos.

Ele já sabia quem iria levar e sabia que ele não concordaria... Bem para ele estava bem assim mesmo, ele era seu, por mais que relutasse era seu.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente e deitou-se na cama ao lado de Naruto. Tinha pouco tempo para dormir e queria zelar pelo seu Kyuubi o resto da noite, mas era inútil, porque as pálpebras pesavam e o sono chegava derradeiro enquanto em Konoha duas garotas brigavam para ver quem ficaria com Sasuke, sem saber que ele já tinha dono.

Mas o moreno tinha um plano um belo e estranho plano que envolvia Naruto. Ele queria levar o rapaz, mas do jeito dele e ele tinha algo no porão que serviria perfeitamente, mas isso ficaria para mais tarde.

... Naquela mesma manhã ...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sasuke Uchiha-Teme, eu vou matá-lo. – Disse um loiro muito raivoso agarrado em uma viga de madeira da casa de Sasuke enquanto o mesmo tentava arrasta-lo para fora de casa.

- Naruto, se você não soltar essa viga vai sair de casa junto com ela! – Falou o moreno irritado puxando as pernas do loiro.

- Mas..., mas eu... Não vou sair vestido assim. Até parece que eu pertenço a sua família. – Respondeu o loiro e no mesmo instante Sasuke largou suas pernas mirando-o nos olhos de uma maneira muito penetrante.

- Você é minha única família.

- Sa-sasuke... Eu... – O loiro tinha enrubescido tanto de vergonha tanto por ter descoberto ser a família do moreno, claro que ele não esperava escutar aquilo. Esperava uma afronta. Aquelas palavras ditas com sinceridade pelo Uchiha, nunca achou que escutaria se bem que nunca pensou que tudo aquilo estaria acontecendo.

Naruto soube que sua vida tinha mudado quando lhe disseram ser um doncel, mas ele não se imaginara ali na casa de Sasuke, vestido como seu par, para uma festa de debutantes e escutando que era a família dele, se pudesse eternizaria aquele momento.

- Bom... Pelo menos é laranja. – Completou sentindo-se meio triste, meio raivoso e meio quente. Então Sasuke pôs ao seu lado oferecendo-lhe o braço, o loiro recusou e ambos se olharam de cara feira.

Caminharam até um local de Konoha onde havia um gigantesco e colorido salão de festas, debutantes em vestidos multicolores estavam do lado de fora a espera do jovem Uchiha todas esperando serem suas convidadas, mas o que viram fez com que a metade delas gritasse de desespero e outras de alegria por ver o belo casal Yaoi que os dois shinobis formavam.

Sasuke vinha em um terno azul marinho, sapatos negros, com o protetor na testa e os cabelos do mesmo jeito de sempre, em várias partes da roupa havia o símbolo da família Uchiha, ao seu lado e muito raivoso por ter sua mão presa na de Sasuke vinha Naruto.

O loiro estava igualmente belo, vestido com um terno idêntico ao de Sasuke, que levava os mesmo símbolos da família Uchiha. Estranho? Não para Sasuke, agora que o loiro era seu pertencia a sua família e como tal ele poderia vestir aquele tão peculiar emblema.

A camisa de baixo de Naruto era laranja, e ficava aberta deixando a pele bronzeada a vista.

Estavam belos e pareciam um casal... Eram um casal, um casal de homens... Um casal homo, um casal diferente.

E toda a Konoha parecia chocada com isso...

_**Continua...**_

HOHOHOHOHOHO

Ah e antes que me perguntem sim eu já assisti Naruto pelo Cartoon Network ¬.¬' !

Nada de muito especial aconteceu, mas eu espero fazer muita comédia nessa fic e esse é só o começinho eu não resisti, era para ser drama devido aos acontecimentos passados, mas não da com o Naruto-lindo-maravilhoso-sonhador-lutador-super-fofo-que-pertence-ao-Sasuke-independente-do-que-o-Kishimoto-diga-desenhe-ou-escreva (tentem falar isso bem rápido), bem tristeza não é com ele...

RSRSRSRS

Espero que o Sasuke não tenha ficado muito adocicado nesse capítulo prefiro ele mais maníaco-eu-faço-tudo-nesse-mundo-melhor-que-você-e-minha-modéstia-me-sufoca.

Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 5 – A descoberta de Sakura e o inconstante começo do primeiro mês...

Não percam...

Agradecimentos as minhas leitoras e leitores... Desculpa não agradecer individualmente, mas é que demora muito e eu não estou exatamente inspirada para os comentários e sim pra começar o próximo capítulo... Eu senti falta de algumas pessoas que não comentaram T-T senti mesmo não sumam que nem fumaça ta?

A é mesmo minha originalidade está de volta... E como sempre em forma de comédias toscas ¬.¬'!

Então...

Muito obrigada pelos comentários...

Taty-chan: Voltou toda a inspiração voltou e sim o Sasuke foi um verdadeiro FD, mas a Kyuubi amedrontou ele então... '

Tochi no Mari: Eu sou má, mas nem tanto... ¬.¬'

giza: Eu me dei bem sim... Hehehe ai está o capítulo.

Uchiha Danii-chan: " Calma, calma. O Sasuke não começou a sofrer ainda!

FeH-chan: Sim você viajou XD!

Uchiha Mandy Lua: Decidi dar uma folga pro Naru-chan XD!

Pvm123456: Ok !

Eu não me demorei tanto... ¬.¬', mas ainda assim não calei a boca... Bom gente até mais e me esperem em breve ou não mais um capítulo! E me desejem feliz aniversário... HUHUHU é dia 16!


	6. Capítulo 5: A descoberta de Sakura e

Mudanças

Por: Akane Kyo

No último capítulo...

Estavam belos e pareciam um casal... Eram um casal, um casal de homens... Um casal homo, um casal diferente.

E toda a Konoha parecia chocada com isso...

_**Continua...**_

:¨:¨:¨:¨: (º·.¸(¨·.¸ ¸.·¨)¸.·º) :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

:« .·°·..' '..·°·. »:

:¨:¨:¨:¨: (¸.·º(¸.·¨ ¨·.¸)º·.¸) :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

Capítulo 5 – A descoberta de Sakura e o inconstante começo do primeiro mês...

Todos os olhavam, com inveja, com luxuria e maquiavelicamente, era o maior choque que qualquer admiradora de Konoha ou ancião poderia levar. Era surpresa mais triste que as fãs de Sasuke poderiam receber e Sakura não era exceção.

A moça de cabelo rosa olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos para o casal, o Sasuke pelo qual ela tanto lutara tanto, se arrumara e tanto amara não poderia estar com a besta do Naruto. Nunca.

Eles eram como pimenta e açúcar, como água e fogo, luz e escuridão. Opostos (pelo vértice... Ops é fic não trigonometria...) demais para estarem juntos, só poderia haver algo errado ali. Há dias atrás quando na batalha ambos desapareceram e depois só foi possível vê-los no hospital, ela já sabia que havia algo errado, pois o seu amado estava mais taciturno que de costume, agora ela tinha quase certeza que era por causa de Naruto.

Como poderia ser? Tinha algo muito suspeito ali, mas ela não conseguia saber o que era.

Naruto a viu e ainda rubro por causa dos olhares que estava recebendo, acenou para ela, no mesmo momento ela devolveu o aceno sorrindo com falsidade, enquanto Sasuke estreitava os olhos e pegava fortemente a mão de Naruto de modo a deixar bem claro que eles estavam juntos, Sakura tinha que entender isso.

A moça se aproximou com um vestido muito mais escandaloso e dissimulado que o que usara pela manhã. A maquiagem estava bem feita enfatizando os grandes olhos verdes e o rosto redondo e claro. Estava até que bonita pela concepção de Sasuke, mas nada que se comparasse ao seu Naruto.

- Olá, nossa vocês demoraram... – Disse se sorrir.

- Ah, Sakura-chan nos desculpe, mas é que não sabíamos que você estaria nos esperando. – Falou o loiro encabulado.

- Sem problemas...

- Na verdade esse usuratonkachi não queria sair de casa...

- Sasuke não me chame assim...

- Não deveria chamá-lo assim, afinal de contas são um casal... "Uma droga de casal que eu terei o prazer de destruir". – Intrometeu-se Sakura.

- Isso não é da sua conta Sakura, por favor, não se intrometa. – Disse Kakashi-sensei, aparecendo atrás do grupo.

- Kakashi-sensei, você chegou no horário. Será que vai nevar... – Falou o Kyuubi rindo.

- Esta festa é de certa importância para Konoha, não sei se você sabe Naruto, mas nessa festa ninjas e representantes de outros países virão... – Falou Sasuke.

- De fato... – Começou o homem mascarado. -... Os ninjas vem ver as kunoichis debutantes... Para quem sabe, casar-se com uma delas e firmar a aliança Konoha e outra vila.

- Isso é sério? "mas o que isso tem haver com a chegada do Kakashi-sensei?" – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sim. – Respondeu um ruivo atrás de Kakashi.

- Gaara? Quando você chegou? – Perguntou Naruto animadamente, surpreendendo Kakashi, ele sinceramente imaginava que uma pessoa comum na situação do garoto não estaria sequer sorrindo, mas Naruto Uzumaki não era uma pessoa comum, muito pelo contrário podia-se esperar tudo dele.

- Eu cheguei esta manhã. – O ruivo respondeu rindo fracamente. – Como está?

- Bem...

- E vocês dois? Estão namorando? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Estamos comprometidos... Se nos permitem... – Falou Sasuke arrastando Naruto para o salão o loiro apenas teve tempo de acenar e ver Gaara sorrindo, ele parecia... Feliz por ele?

- Sasuke como é que eu nunca fiquei sabendo dessa festa? – Perguntou o loiro bem confuso.

- Porque você é o Naruto. – Respondeu o outro sem aquele tom típico de indiferença.

- E...? Como assim?

- Esquece... – Suspirou olhando a decoração... – Usuratonkachi. – O loiro apenas inflou as bochechas enquanto era arrastado para uma mesa no canto.

Ambos sentaram enquanto o salão enchia-se de pessoas Sasuke apenas segurava com força a mão de Naruto, tinham tantas pessoas ali que ele sentia medo de perdê-lo e o loiro gentil como sempre não negava um cumprimento. "Dêem-me forças", Sasuke pedia a todas as entidades que conhecia, pedia forças para se segurar e não esmurrar os pervertidos que miravam o seu lindo Kyuubi com malícia.

Sakura se aproximou deles e disse que ambos eram chamados atrás do palco para aparecerem na apresentação também, o loiro imediatamente aceitou enquanto Sasuke apenas mirou com indiferença para a amiga. Algo nos olhos dela o incomodava.

Os dois chegaram até o camarim, ali Tenten e Hinata se encontrava, o moreno se amaldiçoou imediatamente por estar ali, se Hinata estava ali e Naruto quisesse falar do que acontecera na noite anterior ela não saberia do que se tratava.

Então para salvar a pele de Sasuke apareceu nada mais nada menos que Ino e começou a especular coisas sobre a cena antes vista enquanto o Uchiha retirou-se de fininho e foi até Hinata. De pronto ele começou a contar-lhe o ocorrido e ela ainda um pouco constrangida, mas muito feliz apenas concordou em guardar o segredo de Naruto.

- Hinata... Obrigada por ontem... – Disse o loiro sorrindo abertamente para a amiga enquanto a abraçava.

- Q-que isso amigos são para e-essas coisas...

- Sim, quando precisar de algo é só me pedir. E ao Sasuke também... – Disse sem escrúpulos e fazendo Hinata rir.

- Ah seu usuratonkachi...

- Que disse?

- Nada...

- Meninas, meninas, meninas preparem-se vocês vão entrar, vocês e alguns doncels... – Um projeto de Orochimaru, branco, maquiado e com uma bandana ninja anunciava alegremente, mas Naruto estava confuso... Ele tinha escutado a palavra doncels? De fato ele achava que era o único por ali.

- Agora eu vou dizer a ordem vocês entram, desfilam e saem... – Continuou o projeto de Orochimaru.

- Sim... – Responderam algumas garotas e começaram os gritinhos de êxtase. Naruto procurou algum outro garoto além dele e de Sasuke e para sua surpresa encontrou em um canto Kiba e Lee. O moreno de sobrancelha avantajada estava de cabelos longos e os mantinham presos em um rabo de cavalo, a roupa verde colada dava lugar a uma bela roupa social negra enquanto as sobrancelhas estavam escondidas embaixo do cabelo. Ele estava bonito. Kiba estava igualmente bonito, com roupas leves e para a surpresa do loiro ele não trazia Akamaru...

- Eles são doncels também? – Perguntou Sasuke um pouco confuso. Se eram haviam descoberto muito tarde, porque quem estava ali não devia ter um prometido.

- Ah, sim, sim os meus lindos doncels, podem entrar sozinhos... Mesmo os três já estando comprometidos... – Disse o sósia tocando no ombro de Sasuke enquanto Naruto saia de perto dele. – Agora Leezinho pode entrar, depois o Kibinho nham... E depois o Naruzinho ta?

Os quatro arregalaram os olhos enquanto Lee suspirava com coragem e sem o sorriso habitual para entrar no palco. Lee entrou todos os olhos nele, mas havia um par de olhos verde-água, belos como o oceano que simplesmente não desgrudavam dele, olhos que ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém, era Gaara. Enrubesceu, não sabia nem o nome do seu futuro "esposo", mas de alguma forma desejava que fosse Gaara, ou que ele lutasse por ele, de alguma forma queria que o ruivo estivesse na sua vida.

Saiu assustado dando passagem a Kiba que também se encontrava rubro, já que na platéia estava aquele com quem ele sonhava a tanto tempo. Ele não sorria, tinha vergonha de parecer bobo na frente dele. Retornou ao camarim e encarou um Lee também rubro, era a vez de Naruto.

O loiro entrou sorridente como de costume, ali estavam jounnins de Konoha e de outros países, algumas exclamações de entendimento puderam ser ouvidas, mas o loiro sentia calafrios, Sakura direto do camarim o fuzilava, com os olhos...

A festa começou todos confraternizando, comendo e sorrindo menos duas pessoas, Sasuke e Lee. O primeiro porque não era costume seu e o segundo porque certo ruivo nem tinha vindo conversar com ele.

Suspirou, depois riu-se ele estava sendo besta, como um doncel que era, só tinha um destino ser o "esposo" perfeito, mirou Naruto, tinha certa inveja dele, estava alegre e comendo como se o mundo fosse acabar em pouco tempo, apesar de que ele também deveria ter um prometido em algum lugar.

E sim o loiro comia muito, ele tinha experimentado de tudo que havia ali enquanto Sasuke comera pouco mais que cinco canapés (canapés em Konoha O.O', se eu digo agora tem... "). O loiro ao seu lado terminou de comer e parecia bem satisfeito. Sasuke o olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecia um baka.

Agora as pessoas se juntavam na pista de dança, Hinata dançava alegremente com Neji. Ultimamente ele estava sendo muito bom para ela e se ela não fosse quem era já teria tentado algo com o primo, mas dentre as Kunoichi ela era a mais tímida (e mais linda kyaaaa eu adoro a hinata-chan do shippuden).

- Sasuke? Vamos dançar...? – Perguntou envergonhado. Notava-se algo de rubro no rosto do loiro.

- Eu não... – Ele era Sasuke Uchiha jamais admitiria que não gostava e não sabia dançar, apenas empinou o nariz e disse: - ...não quero.

- Não... Então ta... Vou convidar o... – Olhou a volta não pensava em convidar uma garota, mas Sakura-chan estava parada ali sozinha. – a Sakura-chan.

O loiro convidou a moça para dançar e sobre os olhares bastante ciumentos de Sasuke os dois foram para a pista de dança ao ritmo da música First Love de Utada Hikaru, ambos dançavam alegremente, até mesmo Sakura que morria de inveja do amigo estava gostando da dança.

Sasuke manteve sua posição altiva enquanto mirava com desgosto o maldito casal na pista, por Kami Naruto ia pagar caro por isso.

Foi então que algo estranho aconteceu, no meio as luzes que piscavam coloridas, as pessoas que se moviam no mesmo ritmo, o cheiro de sake e dos mais variados perfumes o estômago de Naruto deu uma reviravolta justo quando Sakura chegava mais perto. Ele segurou-se, mas o perfume de framboesa da moça o enjoou ainda mais e ele acabou por não conseguir segurar, vomitado no vestido vermelho e rosa que ela usava.

A moça gritou e se descabelou enquanto Naruto ainda mareado quase ia ao chão sendo amparado por um veloz Sasuke que tinha uma idéia vaga, mas quase certa do que aquilo significava.

O moreno sorriu de lado e pediu a Kunoichi que viesse a sua casa para se arrumar e cuidar de Naruto, a contra gosto, mas por ser o Sasuke, ela aceitou o convite.

Chegaram e Naruto foi deixado na sala enquanto Sasuke guiava Sakura até um dos banheiros e pegava toalhas e uma roupa limpa para ela, a moça muito feliz de estar com ele.

Depois de abandonar a "rosinha" Sasuke retornou ao andar de baixo rindo-se do acontecido, não podia ter sido melhor ver aquela garota se descabelar e gritar pelo feito de Naruto. Ele sentia muita raiva dela, sabia que o loiro tinha olhos para a moça e se não fosse isso tinha aquela paixonite infantil e persistente por ela, e ele tinha inveja disso.

Aquela garota por anos e anos tratou mal a Naruto não só por ser apaixonada por Sasuke, mas também por saber do amor dele e compreender que poderia muito bem usa-lo. E Sasuke entendia isso perfeitamente, ele sempre levou todos os créditos, ele era o incrível, se Sakura tivesse enxergado ao loiro antes eles talvez não estivessem juntos e ele não tivesse que lembrar do que aconteceu ao loiro, embora as palavras de Kakashi ainda continuassem na sua mente "Foi melhor que você o tenha feito, do que qualquer outro, mas daqui para frente, a situação se complicara. Tanto por causa do Naruto, quanto pelas batalhas que você terá que enfrentar por causa do prometido dele, coisas como as que aconteceram hoje... Possivelmente tornarão a acontecer...".

Ele era o melhor para o loiro, tinha que ser, mas de nada valia pensar nisso agora o que ele precisava saber era a situação de Naruto. Ele tinha vomitado, podia ser qualquer coisa, mas ele desejava que fossem os primeiros sinais de sua gravidez.

- Tudo bem, dobe? – Perguntou com um olhar brilhante na porta da sala, mas ainda com a voz indiferente.

- Não, Sasuke-teme, me sinto tão estranho. Parece que tem algo diferente em mim.

- Como assim? – Perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

- Aqui... – Apontou para o ventre. – Sinto um chakra diferente, mas não é o da Kyuubi é um mais fraco. Será que estou doente?

- Por isso eu trouxe Sakura aqui ela poderá dizer o que está havendo. – Disse pegando a mão de Naruto carinhosamente e acariciando-a.

- Sa-sasuke, de-desculpa dizer isso, mas... por que você está tão carinhoso? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Mas que isso Naruto eu sempre fui assim... – Respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Hum... – O loiro começou a ficar nervoso ele parecia possuído por algum ser estranho, e isso o estava dando muito medo, ele ainda não tinha se esquecido do filme do exorcista onde a menina descia a escada de costas. Não que isso fosse impossível para um ninja, mas se Sasuke começasse a dizer coisas como "fu me" ou "I will fu you" como era mais esperado dele, sairia correndo dali para o recanto mais longínquo que conhecesse. Ou usaria o rasengan nele de uma vez, afinal de contas, as vezes não é possível salvar a alma de certas criaturas. Ainda mais se tratando da de Sasuke. – Co-como será que está a Sakura.

- Deve estar bem, está tomando banho, dobe "se ela se afogasse na banheira, isso seria ótimo, mas pensando bem podemos proporcionar isso". – Os pensamentos do Uchiha eram os mais maldosos possíveis que iam de afogamentos na banheira, até por pó de mico na roupa que ele havia emprestado para ela.

- Ah olá vocês dois... – Disse Sakura com a voz falsamente doce, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Sasuke se arrepiarem e justo agora que ele tinha se lembrado onde vendiam pó de mico ela saia do banho, droga, teria que deixar sua vingança para outra hora.

- Ah Sakura-chan, me desculpe... "a culpa é desse seu perfume doce arghh" – Pensava o loiro enjoado.

- Que isso não se preocupe Naruto. "Idiota graças a você agora eu vim na casa do Sasuke-kun, tomei banho no banheiro do Sasuke-kun, usei um creme estranho do Sasuke-kun, estou vestindo as roupas do Sasuke-kun, bla, blá, blá Sasuke-kun.". – Essas e outras bobeiras que sempre terminavam com o nome "Sasuke" passavam pela cabeça da médica.

- Bom Sakura tem algo que eu quero te pedir, mas tem que ser em particular... – Disse o moreno com uma risada pícara e um olhar sedutor para a moça, imediatamente ela assentiu enquanto Naruto olhava Sasuke com raiva. Eles eram um casal não eram? Que coisa era essa de fazer pedido a Sakura em particular? Ele não estava gostando.

- Sakura... – Chamou o moreno com a voz mais sexy que pode, ele precisava da ajuda dela e teria que ser um tanto quanto... Conquistador para isso. Sakura que era tonta e caidinha apenas enrubesceu esperando aquela proposta indecente da parte do moreno. – Você vai fazer qualquer coisa que eu pedir? – Perguntou indo bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Sasuke... Claro eu faço qualquer coisa que em pedir, eu juro... – Completou colocando uma mão no ombro do moreno e mordendo os lábios da forma mais sedutora que conseguiu. O moreno sentiu-se enjoado e continuou a mira-la de forma sexy, enquanto ela lambia os próprios lábios avidamente, lembrando terrivelmente a Orochimaru. O moreno de pele de porcelana decidiu terminar aquilo antes que repetisse a ação de Naruto, não mudou sua expressão e disse:

- Você sabe algo sobre examinar doncels?

- Sim...

- Você... Consegue saber quando um doncel está grávido?

- Sim é só usar um pouco de chakra, para sentir o chakra do bebê... – Disse muito próxima ao moreno em um quase roce de lábios, ela ia beija-lo quando ele se afastou e alegremente pediu.

- Poderia fazer esse exame no Naruto? Agora?

- E..., mas...

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse...

- Sim... – Ela abaixou a cabeça com raiva, ele queria apenas pedir para ela examinar Naruto, mas pelas miradas dele talvez ela tivesse uma chance. Eles quase se beijaram.

- Então vamos...

Os dois se dirigiram a sala, onde estava Naruto. Sakura pediu que ele tirasse a camisa e ficasse deitado enquanto ela usava seu chakra. Com uma mão ela recorreu o abdômen bem definido do loiro. Enquanto o mesmo ficava rubro por causa da miradas de Sasuke, ele parecia querer come-lo com o olhar.

- Hum... – A moça estava pensando e sentindo, quatro chakras diferentes em uma só pessoas eram estranhos, havia um fortíssimo o de Naruto, um mais forte que esse que ela não conhecia e dois fraquinhos, mas idênticos que poderiam até ser confundidos com um só por uma pessoa menos experiente. Contudo espere, Naruto estava grávido? – Naruto... Você está... Grávido... De gêmeos..., mas quem é o pai? - Disse sem pensar.

- Gra-grávido... De dois bebês? – Disse Sasuke surpreso. Ele esperava aquele resultado, mas dois... Naruto teria gêmeos, isso era lindo, era legal, era alegria, era mais do que ele esperava. Empurrou Sakura em um lado, e jogou-se sobre Naruto abraçando-o e beijando, enquanto agradecia.

A Haruno ficou olhando de longe com raiva reprimida, os bebês eram de Sasuke então... Ela daria um jeito nisso a se daria. Além do mais Naruto sendo um doncel teria problema com esse primeiro mês de gravidez, teria desde enjôos a desejos sexuais mais acentuados. E ela tinha um plano... Acabar com esses bebês e com Naruto.

Dias depois...

- Não quero, não quero, não quero... Oba-san tem que fazer alguma coisa... Eu não quer tem um filho do teme...

- Mas Naruto o que está me pedindo é... Absurdo. – Tsunade olhou o pequeno e sentiu-se com raiva dele, ele estava pedindo-lhe praticamente que fizesse um aborto.

- Mas eu não quero, não quero mesmo... Por... – Foi calado por um tapa da loira, de fato não era um tapa muito forte, mas foi suficiente para faze-lo calar.

- Escute... – Disse com voz determinada, e mais alta que o normal. –... ter um filho é uma dádiva. Ter um filho e ser querido também. Naruto... Pense esses bebês Sasuke os quer, talvez esse não seja seu desejo, mas você não sente? – Colocou a mão dele sobre o ventre. – Você não sente essas duas pequenas vidas que agora começam a crescer dentro de você?

- Si-sim! – Disse o loiro a ponto de chorar.

- Você pretende destruí-las?

- Na-não... Eles são tão meus quanto do Sasuke. – Começou a chorar e foi abraçado por Tsunade.

- Isso mesmo, não chore mais e volte para casa, esse é apenas o começo, você não pode se estressar. Ainda. Porque faz mal ao bebê entende? – Ele assentiu e virou-se para sair. – Vou deixar Sakura encarregada de você, tenho quase certeza de que ela fará um bom trabalho, porque você sabe o Sasuke tem que continuar com as missões e eu não quero que fique sozinho.

- Obrigada oba-chan...

- De nada e se despeça do Sasuke quando ele for para a missão com um sorriso... – Ele saiu. –... vai demorar até que o veja novamente.

_**Continua... **_

Será que a bruxa rosa iniciara seus planos de assassinato ao Naruto agora que estão sozinhos?

Será que Sasuke permitira que fique por isso mesmo?

Será que Tsunade vai matar a Sakura ou o Sasuke?

Será que o Naruto vai desejar comer feijão com catchup...?

TUDO ISSO NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE MUDANÇAS...

Desvinculo total com a história em espanhol... XDDDD Meus queridos leitores, leitoras, indefinidos e outras formas de vida... Sinto muito pela demora... em contrapartida esse capítulo está maior que os outros...

Agora acho que aos agradecimentos básicos de cada capítulo XDDD:

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:** Se comentário não foi baka, x) obrigado por comentar e espero que por mais que eles vão se separar temporariamente você não deixe de ler a fanfic!

**Uchiha giza:** Porque eu coloquei ela como vários casais nas configurações... Mesmo sendo SasuNaru o principal acho que por isso ela não aparece quando você procura. Ai está o próximo, mas sabe eu acho que haverão algumas ocasiões onde o Naruto ainda vai se valer da versão feminina dele para escapar, espere e vera... Obrigada por ler!

**Tochi no Mari:** Desculpa, eu tinha provas pro isso o ultimo e esse demoraram a sair, além do mais esse só saiu esse fim de semana por causa do feriado... X( meus horários não estão mais maleáveis como antigamente, que bom que amou... Continue lendo e valeu por ler!

**Hitomi Kanzaki:** Só tenho que te agradecer, obrigada por ler e por comentar das características dos personagens que você gostou... x) e desculpe a demora!

Continue lendo...

**FeH-chan:** Eu adorei o Sasuke perva... Ficou divertido... Continue lendo x) e arigato!

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Concordo plenamente com você... Principalmente morte a Sakura... Obrigado pela review!

**Wuahana:** Desculpe, mas a Hinata vai ficar com outra pessoa, porque o Kiba é do Shino e o Naruto não tem corpo de mulher! Ele lembra um pouco em forma... Por causa da delicadeza! Mas de resto ele é homem! Obrigado por ler e mandar review!

**PAULA: **Espero que não tenha esperado demais... Desculpa a demora X/! E obrigada pelo comentário!

**pvm123456:** Chibi pervertido XDDDDDD, a Ino eu não vou matar porque ela tem salvação..., mas a Sakura...

**GENTE AMO TODOS VOCÊS E MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO AOS OUTROS MAIS DE 100 LEITORES QUE NÃO DEIXARAM REVIEWS, MAS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC! Amo todos vocês, mas quase só conheço quem me manda review... xDDDD **

**Então não se acanhem e deixem um review!**

**Lembre-se que: "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido (e melhor)!".**

**Lembre-se também que: Não se pode esquecer da vitamina C, portanto tome sempre sua dose semanal de LEMON! **

XDDD

Te mais minna-san


	7. Capítulo 6: Pequenos Lutadores

Mudanças

Por: Akane Kyo

OLÁ MINHAS AMADAS ADORADAS LINDAS E FOFAS LEITORAS E LEITORES QUE NEM MESMO DEPOIS DE EU ABANDONAR PARCIALMENTE A FANFIC DEIXARAM DE LER E DE ME MANDAR REVIEWS, FICO MUITO AGRADECIDA E FELIZ, VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO ISSO ME DEIXA FELIZ, ME DEIXA... NÃO SEI, ME DEIXA COM VONTADE DE PULAR E PLANTAR BANANEIRA, KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, HOJE VENHO TRAZER PARA VOCÊS MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DESSE FIC! QUE NÃO SEI, NÃO FICOU TÃO BOM COMO EU ESPERAVA, ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE EU ESTOU PREOCUPADA COM A TRAMA DO SHIPPUDEN E AGORA, VEJO QUE EU FUGI MUITO AO QUE ATUALMENTE É O ANIME, ESPERO QUE ISSO NÃO IMPORTE, U.U' ESPERO MESMO! CONTINUANDO MEUS VESTIBULARES JÁ COMEÇARAM, ESSA SEMANA EU TENHO QUATRO DIAS DE SACO CHEIO PARA FICAR EM CASA E FOLGAR, O QUE NÃO VAI ACONTECER, PORQUE EU TENHO TRABALHO DA ESCOLA PARA FAZER E ENTREGAR ¬.¬ Ridículo não? EU SINTO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO QUE MEU PRIMEIRO VESTIBULAR FOI UMA DESGRAÇA (eu fiz UEL dia 11), EU MARQUEI SEM QUERER (OBVIO NÉ?) UMA SEQUÊNCIA ERRADA NO GABARITO, FOI PURA DE ATENÇÃO, ESPERO QUE AINDA ASSIM EU PASSE, O QUE NÃO ME DEIXA CONTENTE É QUE EU REALMENTE RESPONDI A AQUELAS QUESTÕES, DE ALGUMA FORMA TER MARCADO UMA SEQUENCIA ERRADO ME DEIXA DESANIMADA T-T, EU ME ESFORÇEI TANTO! Ah gente voltando, eu amo tanto vocês por não esquecerem essa fanfic, por lerem e por terem essa paciência em esperar! Obrigada mesmo isso me faz imensamente bem!

_**No último capítulo...**_

- Isso mesmo, não chore mais e volte para casa, esse é apenas o começo, você não pode se estressar. Ainda. Porque faz mal ao bebê, entende? – Ele assentiu e virou-se para sair. – Vou deixar Sakura encarregada de você, tenho quase certeza de que ela fará um bom trabalho, porque você sabe o Sasuke tem que continuar com as missões e eu não quero que fique sozinho.

- Obrigada oba-chan...

- De nada e se despeça do Sasuke quando ele for para a missão com um sorriso... – Ele saiu. –... vai demorar até que o veja novamente.

_**Continua... **_

:¨:¨:¨:¨: (º·.¸(¨·.¸ ¸.·¨)¸.·º) :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

:« .·°·..' '..·°·. »:

:¨:¨:¨:¨: (¸.·º(¸.·¨ ¨·.¸)º·.¸) :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

Capítulo 6 – Pequenos lutadores...

Já se passavam quatro meses desde que Sasuke havia ido para uma missão em um país distante e Naruto se encontrava sozinho naquela enorme casa. Claro que parte do dia ele tinha paz, mas na outra era sempre uma confusão. Sakura chegava irritada e ás vezes bêbada, duas vezes ela já o havia derrubado da escada sem querer, se não fosse por Lee e Konohamaru que lhe faziam visitas periódicas – estavam lá quase todo dia – com certeza ele já estaria morto.

Nesses meses muitas coisas haviam mudado, o loiro se sentia mais instintivo com relação as coisas, seu corpo estava estranho, ele tinha mudanças repentinas de humor e enjôos menos constantes. O ventre estava um inchado deixando transparecer a gravidez, mas havia outras coisas diferentes... Sentia a falta do **teme** e a amabilidade das pessoas de Konoha. Isso aconteceu depois de uma explosão repentina de Sakura enquanto eles caminhavam pela vila, todos ficaram sabendo da gravidez e era estranho, agora todos olhavam o loiro com bons olhos, não havia mais olhares de desprezo. Talvez eles tivessem se enternecido com a sua situação, mas isso ele não sabia explicar.

Suspirou, será que Sasuke estava bem? O que estaria fazendo ou pensando? Queria que ele estivesse pensando nos bebes e nele. Seria bom.

- Naruto... – Uma voz irritada gritava do lado de fora, o loiro sem vontade caminhou até a porta encontrando do outro lado dela Sakura que trazia consigo muitos equipamentos médicos.

- Olá Sakura-chan...

- Oi... Hoje vamos fazer seus exames... – Disse a moça sorridente, ela tinha se preparado muito tempo para isso, hoje era o dia em que ela acabaria com os bebês do loiro e com o loiro.

A moça foi até a sala da casa e preparou uma porção de coisas, incluindo uma tela de tv para que o loiro pudesse "ver" o bebê.

- Naruto beba isso... – Deu a ele um coquetel que o faria perder os bebês e os sentidos.

Ele perderia tudo estaria cego, surdo, mudo, sem paladar nem tato. De fato ela havia modificado um determinado remédio para que ele o fizesse, de início a intenção era apenas acabar com os bebês, mas como ela deu-se conta, depois disso ele e Sasuke poderiam tentar novamente. Por isso resolveu destruir Naruto. Ele roubou-lhe aquilo que lhe era mais precioso e sendo alguém para quem a amizade dos outros não importava (n/a: Sakura mega-maldosa, só lembrando aos leitores, eu não sigo a ordem do anime, ou seja, isso é como se o Sasuke tivesse ficado tão ferido quanto o Naruto no episódio 134 e não tivesse conseguido fugir.), ele seria jogado num canto, ignorado e a culpa pela perda seria colocada em cima dele.

oOoOOoOOoOOoOo

- COMO ASSIM? A SHIZUNE? ELA NÃO PODE TER FICADO DE CAMA, ELA É MÉDICA! – Berrava aos quatro ventos a vovô diretamente do seu despacho, aquele ANBU, só podia estar de brincadeira. Shizune podia até ficar doente, mas de cama? Não era tão fácil assim. Tsunade respirou fundo deixando a mão escorregar pelos cabelos louros presos, não tinha jeito, Shizune era insubstituível, não conseguiria trabalhar sem sua assistência. Nunca conseguiria, sorriu, estava ficando dependente dos outros. Lembrou-se do pequeno Naruto, que já não estava tão pequeno, olhou para os lados entediada, hoje era o dia em que o loiro veria os bebês pela primeira vez. De alguma forma ela estava com medo de Sakura afinal de contas a moça estava mais do que estranha ultimamente. Suspirou resignada. Ela não tinha nada o que fazer, queria ver Naruto e também averiguar o que a Kunoichi estava fazendo. – Ei, ANBU quem está vigiando o Doncel Uzumaki hoje?

- Sai, Tsunade-sama!

- Avise-o para ficar de olho em Sakura e trazer-lhe aqui caso algo estranho aconteça, ah e por favor... diga-lhe que eu estou indo visitar Naruto.

- Hai. – Respondeu o mascarado e desapareceu, logo em seguida a loira pôs-se em pé e saiu da torre (o que é aquilo a prefeitura de Konoha? A torre do hokage?) do Hokage, acabara de ter um péssimo pressentimento.

oOoOOoOOoOOoOo

- Sa-kura, não me sinto bem... – Reclamou o loiro fracamente.

- Não se preocupe... ficara tudo bem. – A moça sorriu da maneira mais falsa que conseguiu.

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- Não, me conte.

- Mesmo que você... grite comigo, esperneie, e me derrube da escada, eu... tenho muito carinho por você. – A moça de cabelos rosados arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquelas singelas palavras e ficou a fitar o loiro como que esperando uma continuação. – Quando eu e o Sasuke lutamos a primeira vez e você entrou no caminho... eu tive medo por você,... porque eu não consegui deter o rasengan, eu nunca pedi desculpas por aquilo ou pedi?

- Eu não... me lembro... – E era essa a verdade, ela não lembrava de quase nada sobe aquela época, eles eram tão amigos, enrubesceu, o que ela estava fazendo? Os olhos azuis ainda tão doces a miraram e ela sentiu-se muito suja, por dentro e por fora, e os olhos azuis começaram a se fechar. – Naruto... não... não feche os olhos!

Pegou o loiro no colo e levou-o para a cozinha e depois para o banheiro, precisava de água e precisava fazê-lo vomitar aquela porcaria, depois usar de técnicas ninja de desintoxicação para salvar o loiro e os bebês. Pegou algumas coisas que tinham no banheiro se preparando para fazer aquilo e já dando muita água para o loiro, quando três toques na porta a fizeram se sobressaltar, "agora não" rogou fazendo o loiro vomitar, "tudo menos agora". As batidas ficaram mais fortes e o loiro agora exausto estava deitado no chão. A moça escutou passos na escada, "droga" pensou, já tinham entrado, ela precisava de tempo, realizou um kawarimi no jutsu transportando-se diretamente para o porão daquela enorme casa onde jazia o símbolo da família Uchiha.

- Não deveria tentar fugir... – Sussurrou uma voz gelada atrás da moça.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou desesperada ainda tocando o ventre intumescido do loiro.

- Embora não te interesse feiosa eu sou um ANBU. E devo levar você imediatamente ao despacho da Hokage afinal, você está fazendo algo errado. – Ele segurou a mão de Sakura.

- ME SOLTE! EU DEVO, EU DEVO...

- Você deve? Deve dinheiro? A ele? Por isso quer matá-lo? – Perguntou o rapaz confuso...

- ESTÁ ERRADO, EU DEVO SALVAR O NARUTO... ENTÃO ME SOLTE!

- Me recuso, não tenho ordem para isso.

- ESTAMOS FALANDO DA VIDA DO NARUTO! Seu idiota. Me solte ou eu serei obrigada a... – Em um instante alguém pegara o corpo do loiro e retirou do local desaparecendo na saída do porão. - Na...na-ruto... NÃO PODE SER, ME SOL... – se calou imediatamente ao ver a cara cínica do anbu converter-se em uma cara séria.

- Aquele era... Itachi Uchiha, ele é perigoso, feiosa. – E depois de dizer isso desapareceu, Sakura demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar do susto e foi atrás de Naruto, correu pela casa e encontrou na sala nada mais nada menos que Tsunade e Sasuke.

- Saku... EI ONDE VOCÊ VAI?

- NARUTO, PRECISO SALVÁ-LO... – A moça berrou e saiu correndo rua afora.

Bem longe da mansão Uchiha...

Alguém vestido com um sobretudo negro adornado com nuvens vermelhas, com o Sharingam ativado, saltava de árvore em árvore... um membro da akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, em seus braços um loiro aparentemente enjoado, era tomado por uma luz.

- Kyuubi... – sussurrou de leve o moreno e parou na árvore mais próxima. – o que é isso?

O corpo de Naruto, em especial o ventre brilhava em uma luz que variava de vermelho para laranja, de laranja para o dourado e novamente para o vermelho. Exatamente como as chamas de uma fogueira crepitando sem parar. Em volta dos dois uma grande quantidade de vento começou a circular, coordenada com a luz. O moreno ainda impassível segurava o garoto, mas com muita dificuldade, afinal de contas a quantidade de chakra ali quase o esmagava, era como se o forte chakra, se materializasse no vento e na luz e tentasse empurrá-lo para longe do seu protegido. Era a raposa quem agia, mas ainda assim, tinha ajuda de algo mais, dois chakras livres de ódio, dois chakras pequenos e fracos, mas que unidos se materializavam com força total e da forma mais poderosa.

- Impossível... são esses bebês. – Disse Itachi.

- Você, o que pensa que está fazendo, seu incomodo? – Uma voz rouca e masculina disse ao lado de Itachi, uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

- O que eu estou fazendo Sasu-chan é simplesmente reivindicar meu doncel.

- O que?

- Ele é meu desde que nasceu, mas ao que parece aquela kunoichi não terminou o trabalho.

- O que está dizendo?

- Aquela mulher, estava tentando matar seus filhos e ao que vejo, eles querem viver, talvez... seja hora de mudar isso. – E tirando uma kunai do bolso Itachi a aproximou do ventre de Naruto, tendo seu braço segurando pelo irmão.

- Você... não se atreva ou...

- Ou...?

- Eu vou realizar meu maior desejo, minha vingança, vou matá-lo! – Os olhos vermelhos estavam fixos um no outro e eles estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir a tensão dos músculos um do outro, tornando o primeiro ataque previsível, tornando qualquer tentativa de fuga previsível.

- Sasuke? – Uma outra voz perguntou atrás de Itachi enquanto o segurava em um agarre bem apertado. Os irmãos viraram-se imediatamente para ver de quem se tratava, tendo uma surpresa em seguida. Alguém realmente parecido com Sasuke estava parado ali, era moreno, extremamente branco e tinha os olhos inexpressivos e frios, vestia-se todo de preto e usava uma blusa curtinha, deixando os músculos bem definidos da barriga e afins expostos.

- Você é... o ANBU que estava na mansão Uchiha. – Itachi sem conseguir manter a voz constante quase gaguejava, estava se vendo preso em uma fria e por mais de um motivo, primeiro o chakra que emanava do garoto de nove caudas exercia sobre eles uma pressão insuportável, segundo porque estava cercado por um ANBU e pelo próprio irmão, e terceiro porque seu baixo ventre se mostrava – literalmente – muito interessado no agarre por trás que o moreno idêntico ao seu irmão lhe dava (N/A: XD eu não posso estar fazendo isso XD é inaceitável, mas já que deu na louca de ela aparecer que a louca (loucaautora) continue).

- Me chamo Sai. Agora solte a Naru.

- A Naru? – Perguntaram os irmãos em uníssono.

- Vocês são idiotas ou o que? Nem da para acreditar que me comparam com um membro da sua famí... – os três de imediato se sentiram sufocar pelo chakra, e começaram a ficar tontos. Itachi ainda tentando resistir segurava-se fortemente a Naruto, porém como não conseguia respirar começou a perder a consciência, lentamente, seus músculos faziam um esforço descomunal para segurar o garoto, mas estava ficando impossível, estava perdendo a força. Os outros dois ajudaram-no, contudo o estava deles era o mesmo, caso não conseguissem respirar em breve iam acabar largando o loiro e pela altura em que eles estavam, a queda seria fatal.

- Naru-to... – Sussurrou Sasuke, já não agüentava mais ficar daquela forma, e acabou desmaiando, ao seu lado Itachi também perdera a força e agora o corpo de Naruto pendia da árvore, sendo segurado unicamente por Sai.

- Naru... – O ANBU, não agüentou e largou o braço do loiro que foi de encontro ao chão, ainda cercado pela luz e ainda desacordado.

- NARUTO!

Continua...

N/A: O.O'

Que curtinho... que droga, justo quando eu achei que ia conseguir fazer um capítulo bem longo x,x, ah sinto muito, vocês realmente mereciam um capítulo maior e mais detalhado! Maldita seja a falta de tempo...

Bom meus amores eu me sinto na obrigação de responder cada review individualmente, e aqui! - Lembrem-se que eu só continuo por causa de vocês...

**Lembre-se que: "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido (e melhor)!".**

**Lembre-se também que: Não se pode esquecer da vitamina C, portanto tome sempre sua dose semanal de LEMON! **

XDDD

Sayo minna-san!


	8. Chapter 7: O que é a felicidade?

Mudanças

Capítulo 7

Por: Akane Kyo

**Primeiramente avisos**, essa fic está tomando temporariamente um rumo que eu não tinha previsto para ela, afinal eu estou agindo debaixo da minha veia cômica e dentro dela! Então gente eu acho que daqui por diante ela não terá mais tantas cenas de drama como nos primeiros capítulos a não ser, umas que eu estou preparando! E eu ainda preciso fazer o amor sasunaru acontecer, porque até agora, foi só um pouquinho de ciúmes etc. etc.!

**Segundo**** Eu tinha proposto um desafio para vocês no último capítulo, mas ninguém respondeu então aqui vai ****um outro**** desafio!**

**Os bebês serão: dois meninos...?**

**duas**** meninas...?**

**um**** lindo casalzinho?**

**Quais nomes vocês preferem? **

**Naruko**** e ****Sasuko**** (meninas)**

**Naruji**** e ****Sasaji**** (meninos)**

**Narumaru**** e ****Sasumaru**** (meninos)**

**Naruke**** e ****Sasuto**** (casal, ou meninos ou meninas)**

**Nasuto**** e ****Saruke**** (casal, ou meninos ou meninas)**

**Ukeran**** e ****Utona (****Utena****) (casal) **

**Nasuke****Nazuke**** e ****Saruto**** (eu amei esse XD, casal) **

Esses nomes nonsense são a junção do nome dos dois papais! Pode ser? Eu acho legal! Agora é só votar! Se vocês não votarem eu vou escolher o mais ridículo entenderam?

_**No último capítulo...**_

- Naru-to... – Sussurrou Sasuke, já não agüentava mais ficar daquela forma, e acabou desmaiando, ao seu lado Itachi também perdera as forças e agora o corpo de Naruto pendia da árvore, sendo segurado unicamente por Sai.

- Naru... – O ANBU, não agüentou e largou o braço do loiro que foi de encontro ao chão, ainda cercado pela luz e ainda desacordado.

- NARUTO!

_**Continua...**_

::¨:¨:¨:¨:(º·.¸(¨·.¸ ¸.·¨)¸.·º) :¨:¨:¨:¨:::

:« .·°·..' '..·°·. »:

::¨:¨:¨:¨: (¸.·º(¸.·¨ ¨·.¸)º·.¸) :¨:¨:¨:¨:::

**Capítulo 7 – Sasuke e Naruto, o que é a felicidade?**

Naruto estava caindo, mas segundos antes que encontrasse o chão um par de braços branquinhos o segurou, era Sakura. A kunoichi estivera perseguindo Sai a fim de encontrar o rapaz e chegara bem a tempo de salvar o rapaz da queda.

- Que bom Naruto... consegui chegar aqui... agora vejamos... – a kunoichi preocupada colocou o rapaz no chão e abriu sua roupa, começou lentamente o exame de toque pelo tempo os bebês já deveriam estar mortos, ela esperava que não. Tocou de leve e parecia tudo bem, depois usou um pouco de chakra para identificar se os bebês estavam vivos. E lá estavam eles, parecia tudo normal com o corpo do loiro, como se o remédio não tivesse surtido nenhum efeito. A menina olhou a volta então... Sasuke, Sai e um homem que ela desconhecia, estavam desacordados sobre a árvore e analisando quando ela chegou uma forte luz laranja cercava o louro e os outros. Talvez houvesse algo diferente com Naruto, tanto pelo fato de que às vezes, mesmo parecendo fraco ele conseguia fazer coisas impossíveis para ela e Sasuke, e aquilo... ele, melhor dizendo nenhum humano, tinha poder para se regenerar tão rápido e ainda combater os efeitos imediatos daquele remédio. O que aquele garoto era?

- O que está fazendo? – um par de vozes berrou.

- ANBU? Por que têm tantos de vocês aqui? – perguntou a kunoichi.

- Estávamos perseguindo aquele homem – disseram todos em uníssono apontando para alguém em cima da árvore, que não era Sai nem Sasuke.

- Quem é aquele?

- Itachi Uchiha...

- Uchiha... poderia ser... o IRMÃO DO SASUKE-KUN?!

- Exatamente, mas o que aconteceu aqui?

- Não sei, quando eu cheguei só vi o Naruto caindo da árvore e o peguei.

- SAKURA... – gritou uma outra voz próxima.

- Godaime? – perguntou Sakura.

- O que está havendo Sakura? O que você fez com o Naruto? – a kunoichi dos cabelos rosados arregalou os olhos. Será que Tsunade sabia das suas más intenções?

- Eu só...

- Será que eu terei que descobrir...? Conte-me ou será pior...

- Está certo, Shishou, eu... eu tentei fazer o Naruto perder os bebês e depois perder os sentidos. Mas me arrependi e tentei ajudá-lo, até certo ponto consegui, mas esse idiota desse Sai me impediu de continuar e quando nós nos distraímos, o Uchiha roubou Naruto, depois disso eu não sei o que houve, quando cheguei, ele estava caindo da árvore envolto por uma luz laranja, os três estavam desmaiados e embora pareça impossível, está tudo bem com ele e as crianças...

- Sorte sua, Sakura, com certeza você estaria em maus lençóis se algo acontecesse a essas crianças. – a Godaime suspirou, droga aquele time sete só causava problemas. Desde pequenos, quando não era o Sasuke tentando fugir porque o irmão mala queria pegar o Naruto, era o Naruto grávido, ela não merecia! Quem sabe um pouquinho de Sake não lhe faria bem? – MAS, Sakura você não saíra impune desta, hehehe eu tenho uma coisa para você, não vou mandar caçarem, você nem te prenderem! – e ela sorriu maldosamente, seria muito legal fazer aquilo com a Kunoichi.

- Sakura-chan? – disse alguém surpreso.

- Naruto! – Se surpreendeu a moça jogando-se em cima do shinobi loiro.

- Ei, ei calma, voc-ê é, arf, arf, pesada, Sakura... – disse ele fracamente enquanto a rosadinha estava em cima dele.

- De-desculpe, mas me diz, como você está? – perguntou levantando-se e ajudando-o a fazer o mesmo.

- Bem, só que esses dois aqui parecem meio revoltados! – disse apontando para a barriga.

- Revoltados? Como assim? Em quatro meses não seria possível eles chutarem ainda!

- Sei lá só sei que eles se mexem demais! Revoltados... hum já sei... a presença do Sasuke-teme incomoda vocês não é? Oh sim... expulsaremos ele de casa nem se preocupem hehehehehe! – sorriu o loiro, olhando para o lado onde sentiu o chakra do rapaz, mas ao ver o moreno desmaiado em cima da árvore se desesperou. – SASUKE, O QUE VOCÊ TEM?

- DOBE! – vociferou o moreno acordando e colocando a mão na cabeça, estava dolorida. – isso é culpa sua!

- O QUE? EU não fiz nada... viram, viram amorzinhos eles gostam de meter a vontade e depois te tratam mal, DEVERIAMOS, nos esquecer desse ninja de segunda e montar uma família de verdade! (malvado) – acariciava tristemente a barriga enquanto conversava com os bebês.

- Ah calado! Não fale mal de mim para eles, eu serei a inspiração futura deles! Dobe!

- Não me chama de DOBE! Seu teme!

- D-O-B-E! – Disse pausadamente.

- SEU! SEU! SEU! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – o loiro choramingou olhando para a Tsunade, esta apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu, enfim em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher!

- Enfim, por que vocês não vão para casa? – perguntou Sakura.

- É verdade, antes que esse Dobe cause mais problemas, eu vou levá-lo para casa e dar-lhe de comer!

- EU NÃO SOU UM CACHORRO!

- MAS ESTÁ GRÁVIDO! E EU PRESUMO QUE DEVE TER COMIDO TONELADAS DE RAMEN ENQUANTO EU ESTIVE FORA!

- Toneladas? Toneladas? 'TÁ' me chamando de, de gor-do! – o loiro abriu um berreiro e Sakura abaixou-se ao seu lado para acalmar-lhe.

- Sasuke venha cá! – chamou a Hokage já puxando o ninja para um canto. – se você quer que os seus bebês nasçam e nasçam saudáveis, é melhor parar com isso, ele não pode se estressar! – ela sussurrou.

- MEUS, bebês não vão morrer só porque o Narutinho ta estressadinho! – sussurrou o moreno perdendo a paciência.

- Mas, existe uma grande, grande possibilidade, do Naruto não querer que você fique com os bebês... e nem deseje ficar com você, e daí o que acontece?

- EU, não permitirei, mesmo que ele morra os bebês são MEUS!

- CALE A BOCA EGOCÊNTRICO DOS INFERNOS! SE NÃO TRATAR ELE BEM EU MESMA VOU ME ENCARREGAR DE ACHAR O VERDADEIRO PRETENDENTE DELE, ENTÃO SEU P LOUCA, TRATE-O COMO SE FOSSE SEU BEM MAIS PRECIOSO, PORQUE ELE TAMPOUCO DESEJA VOCÊ, Tá ENTENDENDO PROJETO DE NINJA?

- Si-sim! – respondeu o Uchiha engolindo seco, nunca, ou melhor quase nunca a godaime Tsunade o tratara com tamanho o desprezo e irritação, sem contar que pela cara dela, o que ela desejava mesmo fazer era bater nele até matar, e dessas intenções o Uchiha entendia bem.

- Se eu tinha vontade de te matar, hoje ela aumentou!

- Tsunade-sama? É você mesma? – perguntaram Sakura e Naruto em uníssono.

- SOU EU SIM POR QUÊ?

- Quer ir tomar um sakezinho lá em casa? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo meio receoso.

- Ah! Naruto você é um doce! Quero sim, Sakura vamos também?

- Vamos sim, shishou!

- Godaime e quanto a esses dois aqui? – perguntou um ANBU, desavisado.

- Hum, traga o irmão do Uchiha-inútil, para a casa dele e acho que o Sai pode vir também!

- Eu? Levar estes dois?

- SIM, POR QUE ALGUM PROBLEMA?VOCÊ É UM NINJA OU UM RATO?

- Um ra-err, um ninja! – respondeu o desavisado prestando continência.

- Mas Tsunade! O irmão do Sasuke, tentou roubar o Naruto e é um traidor e o Sai, o Sai é insuportável!

- Hum... ANBU, desavisado, por favor, traga o Sai! – sorriu a godaime de lado. – e algumas cordas, por favor!

- Si-sim!

E assim todos seguiram felizes para a casa de Sasuke, ou pelo menos tentaram porque assim que chegaram na cidade.

- Hum, que cheiro bom! É daquela loja ali! Sasuke, podemos entrar? – perguntou o Naruto fazendo cara de raposinha perdida, o moreno ficou rubro como ele ficava fofo com aquela carinha, e depois virou-se para trás observando certa loura com um punho levantado.

- Podemos sim! COM CERTEZA! – ele começou a suar frio, Tsunade e Sakura preferiram ficar do lado de fora discutindo qual a melhor marca de Sakê para obrigar o Sasuke a comprar. Enquanto isso o moreno seguiu Naruto ao interior da loja.

Lá havia uma grande variedade de chocolates que deixou o shinobi surpreso, ele sequer se movia, apenas olhava para os lados com sua habitual indiferença, porém o que sentia era bem diferente.

- Sasuke, olha aqui, olha aqui, é incrível dattebayo! – disse rodeando e depois se agachando em um local onde havia tortas de chocolate, o Uchiha as mirou, pareciam deliciosas, algumas delas decoradas com coisas como a face dos hokages.

- Parece legal! – respondeu por fim, enquanto o loiro olhou-o com uma cara estranha e enrubesceu sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Sasuke, você está sorrindo de forma sincera, não tem sarcasmo nesse sorriso, está feliz? – perguntou o Kyuubi e o outro se sobressaltou, não havia percebido que estava sorrindo, só que aquela era a sua vontade, contudo ele nunca, nunca seguia o que sentia. Sempre mantinha a carranca ou o olhar de desprezo.

- Hum, eu... – disse escondendo os olhos e o rosto avermelhado embaixo da imponente franja. – Estamos sozinhos, sem Sai, sem Itachi, acho que... não sei!

- Felicidade... sabe o que é? – perguntou o outro e o moreno negou com a cabeça. – entendo. Então talvez eu deva te ensinar... felicidade é...

- Com licença, alguém já o atendeu? – perguntou uma moça de semblante gentil e cabelos castanhos claros, olhando diretamente para o moreno.

- Ainda não! – respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

- Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? – perguntou a moça.

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou o rapaz arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, é que... eu vi uma foto sua e da sua namorada em um jornal! E lembre...

- NAMORADA? – disse Naruto levantando-se irritado. – Sasuke, você tem uma namorada?

- Err... como assim Naruto? Sabe que não tenho namorada.

- Ah, mas ela disse que viu uma foto... seu, seu...

- Você é Naru-chan? – disse a moça surpresa uma segunda vez.

- Ah... como? Naru-chan? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Wua, como você é linda. Esses seus cabelos curtos não me enganam, você é uma moça linda, e... e... está com um barrigão! Qua-quantos meses? – a garota perguntou em êxtase, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke trocavam um olhar cúmplice dando-se conta finalmente do que estava acontecendo e depois desataram a rir.

- Naru-chan kkkkkkkkkkkk!

- Moça hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

- O que houve? Eu disse algo errado?

- Bom, é que não sei se você sabe, mas...

**30 minutos depois!**

- HIHIHIHIHIHI!

- Akane pare de rir não tem graça! – falou Naruto sentado no balcão logo após terem contado sua história para a moça, porém para a infelicidade deles ela começara a rir.

- Ah, Naruto, me desculpe, eu nem imaginava algo assim, eu acabei de chegar nesta vila, só conheço os meus clientes assíduos, meus funcionários, meus vizinhos e a Hokage!

- Ah, claro, mas você não parece chocada! Por quê? – falou Sasuke desconfiado.

- Bom, é que, eu já sabia sobre os doncels!

- Mas ele quer dizer sobre dois, dois... – começou o loiro, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Dois homens juntos? Um relacionamento homo? Qual o problema nisso? – o loiro a olhou com cara de espanto. – do lugar de onde eu vim isso é inaceitável, mas eu tinha tantos amigos assim que, passei a achar normal, quer dizer não que eu goste, porque querendo ou não diminui as possibilidades de eu arrumar um namora...

- Hihihi!

- Não ria Naruto, não tem graça! Continuando, desta vez sem interrupções... – ela mira Naruto, com uma cara assassina. – mesmo que por causa disso eu ficasse sozinha, isso não me incomodava, quer dizer, nem todo mundo é igual, e também o ser humano é que é dono do certo e do errado, por isso ele mesmo diz que a verdade é relativa!

- Que? – perguntou Naruto sem entender.

- Ah... esquece, que tal um pedaço de torta de chocolate com a cara do Yondaime? – apressou Sasuke em dizer.

- Hum, Sasu-chan? – o moreno enrubesceu tanto por causa do chamado quanto pela carinha do loiro, que parecia um bonequinho e mantinha a face vermelha. – podemos, levar uma com a cara da Tsunade?

- Po-podemos...

- Arigato... Sasu-chan!

- U-hum!

**Enquanto isso na casa do ****Sasuke**

Determinado ANBU, Desavisado-san pensava no que fazer com as cordas que a Godaime lhe mandara levar para a casa do Uchiha, por fim, decidiu que seria no mínino divertido amarrar o petulante do Sai ao assassino, fugitivo, problemático e com cara de drogado do Itachi. Ele levou os dois para a cama tirou uma parte de suas roupas ainda sorrindo e amarrou-os bem um ao outro, assim quando acordassem eles teriam uma surpresa! Ou Naruto e seus convidados ficariam chocados, ou na pior das hipóteses Tsunade ia desconfiar dele e o mataria, ah sim, ele odiava essa hipótese!

- Hum... – Itachi se moveu lentamente, e sentiu sua cabeça explodir. – Ouch, que dor! – disse lentamente tentando se levantar, mas algo pesado o impediu e ele enfim abriu os olhos, e viu uma grande quantidade de cabelos negros bem na frente dos seus olhos... – mas o que...? – perguntou confuso e tentou mover os braços, eles estavam amarrados e abaixo deles estava algo bem... Macio? Perguntava-se, era algo deliciosamente macio, mas ao mesmo tempo seus músculos eram fortes.

- Eu sei – disse a voz acima dele, fazendo- ficar em choque – que o meu traseiro é tentador, mas poderia parar com isso? – pediu Sai. – eu sou normal.

- COMO? O que é que você está fazendo?

- Você está pegando no meu traseiro e eu estou pedindo para você parar é isso que eu estou fazendo.

- Não falo disso..., estou perguntando por que eu estou amarrado e com você em cima de mim? – quase gritou o moreno de cabelos longos. Sai levantou a cabeça que até a pouco estivera no peito de Itachi e mirou-o nos olhos dizendo:

- Estou me aproveitando de você, porque você parecia indefeso e solitário. – respondeu sem alterar a expressão indiferente.

- VOCÊ NÃO PO... Você é o ninja da árvore...

- Ninja da árvore? Não acho que exista esta classe de ninja...

- Eu não estou falando disso... falo da hora em que eu fui detido pelo meu irmão e estava a ponto de derrotá-lo e fugir com Naru...

- Ah sim a Naru-chan! – respondeu o outro sorrindo.

- A? Como assim a? Naruto é um garoto.

- Uma garota!

- UM GAROTO!

- UMA GAROTA! Garotos não tem olhos como aqueles, nem sorrisos como aqueles, nem...

- Achei que ia dizer garotos não tem barrigas de grávida como aquelas...

- Idiota, existem doncels nesse mundo. Sabia?

- Sabia sim e por isso eu digo Uzumaki Naruto "É" um garoto!

- "É" uma garota! – disse se remexendo e foi neste momento que Itachi sentiu seu mundo sumir e afundar, não sabia dizer o porquê, mas aquele movimento o havia deixando aquecido por dentro e por fora.

- E o mais importante... caham... poderia sair de cima de mim seu aproveitador?

- Como você quer que eu faça isso se eu estou amarrado em você?

- Ah... droga – gemeu Itachi movendo as mãos, aonde estava sua postura séria e indiferente? Se perguntava, o seu comportamento ali estava tão diferente do normal. – talvez... eu possa estourar as cordas com a minha força. – disse já estressado forçando os punhos.

- Então fique ai fazendo força, enquanto isso eu vou desenhar um pouco! – disse Sai.

- E como vai fazer isso? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos longos.

- Hum... – Sai o olhou de forma estranha e usou o Kawarimi no Jutsu para sair do amarre deixando Itachi ali preso, por um momento ele esquecera-se de que era um ninja e podia usar jutsus.

- Oras! – falou irritado e saiu dali usando o mesmo jutsu. – onde estamos?

- Na casa da Naru-chan!

- Eu já disse que...

- SAI, ITACHI UCHIHA! – berrou alguém abrindo a porta.

- Olá Tsunade, vocês demoraram! – respondeu Sai sorrindo.

- Como assim vocês demoraram? ESTAMOS HA MEIA HORA PROCURANDOS A DUAS MOCINHAS NESSA MANSÃO! O que vocês estavam fazendo? – ela mirou os dois e depois a cama. – Tsk, tsk que feio, ainda na casa dos outros, então... arrumem-se e desçam logo para a sala principal, temos muito a conversar. A sim e Itachi não fuja, depois de conversarmos eu vou decidir o que fazer com você! – disse a mulher se retirando e foi então que os dois perceberam que estavam com as roupas desarrumadas e sem algumas partes.

- Ei, quando você disse que tinha se aproveitado de mim...

- Eu não menti... então vista-se! – sussurrou o ANBU, deixando o Uchiha sem palavras.

_**Continua...**_

_**O.O' O Sai é estranho não acham?**_

_**Oh sim o **__**Itachi**__** estará OOC nessa **__**fanfic**__**, eu não gosto, mas eu **__**quero ele**__** como um cara que diz "meu sobrinho**__**? Que lindo! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ eu amo você**__**!" ENTENDERAM?Espero que não tenham nada contra!**__** Se sim aperte GO! Se não aperte GO também! XD**_

**Agradecimentos rápidos**** e um p pedido de desculpas**** eu sinto muito pela demora**

**Quero agradecer á:**

**Evil****Kitsune**

**Rachel ****Chel**

**Uzumaki****Mari**

**-****Tratwi****-**

**Lyh****Uchiha**

**Ishida****Uchiha****Mandy**** Lua (mais uma que mudou de Nick XD)**

**Shiroi****Bakemono**** (desculpa a demora T-T)**

**Inu**

**Koorime****Hyuuga**

**Jackie**

**Lari-thekiller**

**Rei**** Yoshikawa -**

**Paula**

**Nana-chan**

**Luna-br**

**Na-san**

**Tsuzuki****yami**

**Uchiha****Danii-chan**

**Kiyoki-chan**

**Inuninha**

**LahKage**

**XL ****Otori**

**Gabijonko**

**Gabi**** (quando eu li o ****review**** eu tomei vergonha na cara e continuei)**

**Romani****Keehl**

**Mitsumoto**** o.o**** (abrigada ****nhaaaaaaaaaai****! Por isso eu adoro meus leitores)**

**Petit**

**Viram que lista?**

**São vocês amores do meu coração!**

**Cada um com sua opinião e sua maneira de gostar da história, obrigada por lerem e desculpem a demora! Sério mesmo!**


	9. Chapter 8: Ter você aqui

**Mudanças**

**Capítulo 8**

**Por: Akane Kyo**

N/A: Bom gente como todo mundo ou quase deve ter visto eu levei um p puxão de orelha de uma leitora, hum... claro que eu não concordo com a parte da falta de paciência dela nem o fato de tentar me dizer o que fazer o roteiro que tem sou eu no fim das contas, mas de alguma forma a minha raiva e os comentários dela me deram alguns outros horizontes. Eu tinha programado uma dose de drama mediana, mas, porém, todavia, entretanto acho que será necessário triplicar essa dose e a dose de comédia para agradar a todos, e também eu finalmente consegui ver um final suficientemente interessante graças a Nyah, quanto aos nomes, alguns foram votados e vamos refazer a votação com estes e com nomes que eu escolher, mas não nesse capítulo porque os bebês não vão nascer tão logo. Os capítulos ficaram relativamente maiores, mesmo que demorem três semanas para saírem ficwritter também tem vida social e encargos. Para quem achou que o que o Itachi disse está confuso paciência eu ia e vou explicar, outra coisa, para quem achou que o que houve no hospital está muito confuso esse capítulo vai ter flash backs contando o que aconteceu ou tentando . eu odeio escrever drama, ou melhor eu tenho bloqueio quando o tema é drama...

**Ao capítulo...**

**Mudanças – Capítulo 8 – Ter você aqui... me deixa desconfortável...**** na verdade, eu tenho vontade de chorar...**

Na sala da enorme mansão dos Uchiha estavam Sakura, Tsunade, Naruto e Sai, os quatro esperavam ansiosamente que os irmãos aparecessem no recinto, afinal Itachi era um ninja renegado enquanto Sasuke odiava este e não tinha muito controle quando o assunto era o seu Kyuubi e o irmão mais velho, ou seja, família para ele era algo extremamente complicado. Naruto estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona, alisava carinhosamente o ventre inchado, ter sua casa cheia assim, pensava, o fazia feliz. Desde que era pequeno, estivera sempre solitário em seu pequeno apartamento, e dentre toda Konoha não tinha amigos. Quando chorava, não tinha ninguém ali para ampará-lo nem segurar suas lágrimas. Quando queria algo não poderia pedir a ninguém para ajudar-lhe ou mesmo quando ficava febril, ninguém vinha cuidar-lhe o corpo nem acalmar-lhe a mente, para eles ele era a raposa demônio que destruíra a vila e poderia morrer que todos ficariam bem; Isso era algo que o loiro não poderia esquecer, assim como os olhares de desprezo e as primeiras provas de amizade de Sasuke e Sakura, ele sabia, que por mais que não admitissem, ou não tocassem no assunto (err o.o' to precisando voltar a ver Naruto) eram seus amigos de verdade e contavam com ele, que se danasse o trabalho ninja, eram amigos! Alisou um pouco a barriga, eles – os bebês – pareciam calmos agora, na verdade pareciam estar aproveitando toda aquela animação da casa para captar toda boa energia que ali havia. O loiro ainda não compreendera o que havia acontecido, só sabia que estava bem e que Sasuke voltara e que se sentia por assim dizer... feliz com isso, como se a tempestade de acontecimentos ruins e estranhos tivesse passado. Ele não sabia ainda como se sentir com tudo aquilo, era essa a verdade – mascarava esse sentimento de incerteza com a felicidade – como encarar de frente o que lhe esperava daquela nova vida que era como uma porta trancada a ser aberta, não se sabe o que há do outro lado e por mais que se espie pelo buraco da fechadura não dá para ver nada lá dentro. E também, não tinha encarado o outro de uma forma séria desde que saíra do hospital, lembrava muito bem do que acontecera lá e anteriormente... e preferia não pensar no assunto...

_**Flash Back**__**/ Naruto POV**_

_**Aos poucos fui recobrando a consciência, parecia sinceramente estar saindo do meio de um breu, **__**e com uma infeliz constatação: **__**eu não sinto meu corpo, parece adorme**__**cido; Abro então os olhos**__** e vejo um teto branco com o símbolo **__**de Konoha, parece um hospital... S**__**orrio de leve ainda com os pensamentos embaraçados, droga de nó mental, não consigo desfazê-lo. Tento mover o**__** meu braço direito, mas ao fazê-lo sinto uma pontada... are... tem uma agulha de soro e uma com uma bolsa de sangue grudadas no meu pulso e logo depois do antebraço. Não me lembro de ter me ferido na nossa missão... o que houve?**_

_**Houve... aquele ninja estranho... Sasuke... aquela queda... estranho... SASUKE! Eu me lembro – meus olhos estão bem molhados – ele fez uma coisa horrível comigo, aquele idiota... – fungo levemente dolorido – eu realmente... realmente fui violado por ele e eu pedia, realmente pedia para ele parar, porém ele não o fez continuou se colocando daquele jeito doloroso... e ainda**____**tinha mentido pra mim**__** quanto a pílula**__**... – não consigo mais parar de soluçar – que dia será hoje...? Tsunade me disse que em um dia e meio eu ficaria bom... mas e se até lá... se até lá... aquele nojento resolver me violar de novo?**__**Me humilhar daquele jeito de novo?**______**Me sinto, muito sujo, não posso ficar aqui, preciso me livrar de qualquer coisa que seja de Sasuke, de qualquer coisa que lembre que ele me tocou, de qualquer coisa que venha dele e que me machuque...**_

_**Movo minhas pernas irritado, estava doído, mas vestido, o que significava que ninguém tinha tentado fazer nada comigo, eu me sinto... tão mal, tão sujo... preciso de um banho... me sento com dificuldade, e arranco o soro da veia, muito sangue começa a sair, mas eu não reclamo, se vou fugir, não posso ter fraquezas. Arranco a bolsa de sangue e novamente muito daquele líquido vermelho se espalha por ali, droga, está doendo demais. Rasgo do lençol dois pedaços e coloco nos ferimentos a fim de parar o sangramento. Depois em silêncio me levanto e abro a janela, é noite ainda, o que significa que eu dormi pouco, salto por alguns telhados e quando me dou conta estou no centro de Konoha e ali não há ninguém, ainda... preciso me lavar... preciso de água, de muita água para desaparecer com esse cheiro e essa sujeira do Uchiha... corro um pouco mais, para os arredores da cidade, exatamente onde estive junto com Jiraiya, sim, tem uma fonte por aqui..**__** uma fonte quente, eu observo o local, está fazendo frio, mas serve, nessa hora serviria qualquer coisa, eu estou chorando, estou ficando desesperado, preciso me livrar disso, dessa sensação de obejto**___

_**Me atiro na água com roupa e tudo e depois, começo a retirá-las, quando olho meu peito vejo que tem muitas marcas, mesmo com a luz da lua é possível ver, está tudo vermelho ou roxo, começo a me lavar esfregando-me com toda a força, mas essas marcas estúpidas não parecem querer sair daqui, me deixem, por favor, me deixem, eu não quero ver vocês, era o que pensava enquanto me esfregava com mais força a ponto de machucar a minha pele, a ponto de sentir ela se esfolar debaixo dos meus dedos e das minhas unhas... ainda estava **__**chorando e volte e meia não conseguia ver nada, o cheiro de sangue **__**, de muito sangue **__**espalhando-se pela água também era algo diferente e eu entendia tinha que me livrar daquilo**____** retiro minhas calças, e continuo me lavando, mas não adianta, o sangue não para de sair, e eu não consigo me livrar dele, nem dessa sensação de ter sido possuído, de não ser mais de mim mesmo, odeio isso, odeio esse corpo, odeio essa sujeira, esse cheiro, não quero nada de Sasuke, não quero nenhuma célula dele, não quero seu gosto na minha boca nem os seus lábios sobre os meus, quero esquecer, mas nada disso desaparece... soco a água e grito chorando, eu quero me livrar disso, só que é impossível, não adianta me esfregar, nada adianta, só se eu tivesse outro corpo adiantaria... droga... droga... droga...**_

_**Fim do flash back/Naruto POV**_

Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto bronzeado, indo parar diretamente sobre o ventre soberbo, aquilo tinha sido... uma lembrança extremamente dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo a lembrança de algo que parecia muito distante, como se não fosse com ele, como se ele não tivesse participado daquilo e estivesse vendo uma outra pessoa. Com certeza se fosse um filme ele diria que o ator era bom, mas o personagem era um fraco por permitir-se remoer aquelas lembranças e reclamar de um infortúnio. Mais duas lágrimas solitárias desceram pela face do loiro e ele abaixou a cabeça a fim de ocultá-las, aquilo o incomodava demais, essas lembranças dos dias de hospital, eram horríveis. E ele lembrava que na tentativa de tirar o gosto de Sasuke dos seus lábios, ele quase se afogara. Tinha sido uma noite muito ruim, contudo, poderia ter sido evitado, e quando Naruto pensava que aquilo poderia ter sido diferente – tudo desde o que houve na casa de Sasuke – uma revolta dentro de si crescia, mas ao mesmo tempo a dúvida, a dúvida se teria sido roubado ou não, se outro homem tentaria tomá-lo ou não. Não tinha como negar, aquilo o atormentava!

Levantou-se e foi na direção das janelas do aposento, o vento era muito fresco ali e senti-lo o fazia bem, dali também era possível ver o que um dia foi a vila Uchiha, aquela que fora destruída por Itachi.

- Naruto... – disse uma voz as costas do rapaz e com os olhos brilhando por causa do choro ele virou-se e encarou o dono da voz.

- Sasuke...

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou o moreno com uma sensação estranha, depois dos acontecimentos divertidos da loja ver o semblante levemente desolado do loiro o deixava cabisbaixo e curioso.

- Sim... tudo...

- Tem certeza? Parece estar se sentindo mal...

- Só... estava lembrando de algumas coisas. – e com essa fala lançou um olhar significativo ao rapaz, o mesmo encolheu-se de leve compreendendo que tipo de lembranças o loiro tinha tido.

- Ainda não me desculpou? – perguntou escondendo o rosto atrás da franja.

- Não é questão de desculpar... é questão de perdoar! (perdão é só quando não fará novamente e em hipótese alguma)

- Mas por que isso agora? Quando estávamos na loja você estava tão bem... parecia muito feliz, queria até mesmo falar de felicidade...

- Sasuke... ultimamente meu humor tem estado assim, muda rápido, também eu tenho tido muitas vontades... ainda me quer por perto? – o moreno mirou aqueles olhos levemente marejados e enrubesceu sorrindo.

- Dobe... – disse se aproximando e antes que o loiro pudesse responder ele estava acariciando seus cabelos e em seguida o abraçando bem apertado, como o Uchiha era bem mais alto que o loiro a cabeça de Naruto encostava exatamente na curva do pescoço dele, e as mãos um pouco delicadas do loiro ficavam no peito, o abraço era apertado e carinhoso e aquelas mãos antes enluvadas acariciavam com delicadeza o loiro. – o máximo que farei a partir de hoje será isso, nunca, nunca mais eu vou ousar tocar você como eu fiz aquela vez, eu digo que não me arrependo, não totalmente. – disse tocando o ventre do loiro. – mas se naquele momento eu tivesse visto alguma coisa além do renascer do meu clã, com certeza tudo teria sido diferente. – nesse ponto o loiro deixara algumas lágrimas escaparem do seu rosto, era verdade naquele momento o seu amigo Sasuke ficara cego por causa das possibilidade e com certeza assustado pelo fato de que o menino já tinha ou deveria ter um prometido e por isso ele pensava, até que ponto... até que ponto ele mesmo iria para ter uma família de novo... e quando pensava isso sentia-se confuso.

- Sasuke-teme, eu... – o loiro começou mais foi calado por um pequeno botão de rosa que o outro colocara sobre seus lábios.

- Quer um pedaço de torta? – ele apenas assentiu e logo depois o calor do corpo do maior o havia abandonado, mas quando mirou a rosa sentiu um calor, um calor que lhe tomava as faces e o peito, aquilo, aquele gesto, fora muito romântico.

Logo na porta do recinto alguém mirava as pessoas alegres dali e resolveu se anunciar, era Itachi.

- Ah... eu... – disse recebendo uma mirada divertida das duas mulheres da sala, uma mirada indiferente de Sai, uma mirada fulminante de ódio de Sasuke e uma confusa de Naruto, perfeito, pensou, sentia-se como um animal engaiolado em alguma exposição bizarra.

- Uchiha Itachi, assassino, um ninja renegado da vila da folha e que ainda tenta roubar o noivo do irmão sem sucesso! – zombou Tsunade. – tenho muito a lhe perguntar, mas primeiro sente-se... – rapaz obedeceu, sentando-se em uma poltrona solitário enquanto Sasuke puxava Naruto e o sentava ao seu lado em um dos sofás segurando sua mão como se necessitasse do contato mais do que tudo. – perfeito... quer chá ou alguma coisa? Ou podemos começar?

- Po-pode começar... – respondeu com uma pontada de medo, fazia anos que não sentia aquilo, aquela debilidade em frente a outro ninja, aquela mulher, uma das sannin, era realmente forte e também nas suas condições atuais, Itachi não poderia lutar contra ela...

- Primeiro... o que veio fazer aqui seu maldito? – perguntou Sasuke entre dentes.

- Isso é um pouco complicado... na verdade eu sei o que querem saber, e também eu preciso responder isso antes de dizer o meu motivo de ter retornado. Podemos pular as perguntas certo? – ao ver toda a sala assentir continuou. – Há muito tempo, exatamente quinze anos, quando um pequeno menino que recebeu o nome de Uzumaki Naruto nasceu nessa vila de Konoha, ele foi vendido, pois era um doncel. Como todos sabem ou quase, os doncels tem uma espécie de título de propriedade, onde consta o nome do proprietário, preço do doncel, nome do doncel, região para a qual ele deve ser designado assim que for tomado e os pedidos dos pais que vão de dinheiro, até pedidos para que os doncel sejam ANBUS! Todos os pedidos dos pais devem ser acatados, ou o doncel terá o direito de negar ao seu marido os filhos que ele tanto almeja!

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Naruto.

- Sim é verdade. – respondeu Tsunade.

- Esse título, possui duas vias, uma a que fica com o dono e a segunda com a família do doncel! Uma vez que uma das é extraviada, não se pode exigir outra, ou seja, uma vez que as duas vias sejam destruídas o doncel é livre para ter outro homem, mas existe uma pequena regra a ser seguida, aquele que tiver o doncel primeiro será seu dono. Há anos eu sai dessa vila, destruindo meu clã, o motivo não interessa, mas eu viajei por inúmeros lugares e conheci outros Uchihas, um dia antes de fugir da casa de um parente eu encontrei um pergaminho muito bem enrolado, não sabia do que se tratava, mas fiquei pensando que poderiam ser jutsus secretos ou coisas sobre Sharingan porque o pergaminho estava muito bem guardado, entçao o roubei. Quando cheguei a uma floresta das redondezas tendo a certeza de não estar sendo seguido eu resolvi abrir o pergaminho e qual foi a minha surpresa? Ali estava o título de posse do portador da Kyuubi, mas no lugar onde deveria estar o nome do dono só estava escrito Uchiha, o que significa, que Naruto poderia pertencer a qualquer um da família Uchiha. Porém... assim que a família comprou Naru-chan surgiu uma discussão sobre quem deveria ser o marido dele. Desde tivemos muitas brigas desnecessárias e em uma delas ficou decidido que ele seria ou meu ou de meu irmão, para isso deveríamos nos enfrentar, só que um imprevisto aconteceu...

- Você matou todo mundo esse foi o imprevisto... – comentou Sasuke crispando de raiva e mágoa.

- Está enganado... não foi isso, o que houve foi, esse homem roubou o pergaminho e foi embora, mas eu o tinha roubado de volta e considerando que naquele momento eu não desejava ter um marido e muito menos queria que os Uchihas sobrevivessem queimei o pergaminho.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – berrou Naruto.

- Queimei o pergaminho. Continuando, há alguns meses atrás, quando eu estava nas redondezas vi alguns ninjas que eu conheci naquele lugar aqui, eu sabia que havia algo errado e os segui, foi então que vi Kyuubi despertar e matar todos aqueles homens, por um momento eu pensei que ficaria tudo bem, e nesse ponto eu já sabia que o Sasuke era o reclamante de Naruto, estive por perto e cuidando de vocês, só então que eu decidi roubar Naruto, afinal a segurança nessa casa estava precária e ele já havia sofrido alguns acidentes – Sakura corou de leve – em momento algum eu pensei em tentar ter um conversa amigável e o resto acho que já sabem...

- Mas Itachi, por que esse interesse em Naruto? – perguntou a godaime desconfiada.

- Essa criança carrega dois Uchihas.

- Mas você matou toda a sua família isso é fato... – disse Sakura.

- Sim, é fato e contra os fato não tem argumentos, o motivo pelo qual eu matei a minha família é algo que nunca deve ser revelado, mas eu preferia acima de tudo jamais ter-lo feito, mas eu ficaria feliz, se ela renascesse e de forma bem diferente... – disse apontando para Naruto. – com certeza você será um ótimo pai!

- Obrigada, Itachi-san... – o loiro agradeceu enquanto Sasuke mantinha o olhar impassível.

- Quer que ela renasça? COMO ALGUÉM QUE MATA A PRÓPRIA FAMILIA PODE DIZER QUE QUER QUE ELA RENASÇA? NÃO BRINQUE CONOSCO ITACHI... – gritou o moreno se levantando. – você destruiu tudo que eu mais amava.

- FOI POR UM BOM MOTIVO, mas veja eu deixei você vivo, porque você nada tinha haver com aquilo! Se você soubesse o motivo, desejaria ter feito a mesma coisa que eu fiz...

- ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO CONTA O MOTIVO? – berrou o outro.

- Eu não posso, destruiria nós dois também... entendo que não possa me perdoar, mas eu nunca vou te contar, mesmo que tente arrancar a força, e entenda será mais feliz sem saber...

Todos estavam boquiabertos e por um momento ninguém teve reação alguma como se esperassem mais alguma coisa ou expressão da parte do moreno, esta não veio e eles perceberam uma enorme mágoa no fundo das orbes negras tão parecidas dos irmãos.

- E sobre aquele ataque a Naruto? – disse o moreno lembrando-se de anos atrás.

- Não se preocupe... eles pensam que eu estou atrás da Kyuubi, porém não estou, e eles não virão atrás enquanto souberem que eu estou por aqui, por isso o conflito vai demorar a acontecer... o mais importante agora é zelar pelos bebês e pais, porque aquela pessoa tem um força ninja inteira a seu lado, não chega a ser uma vila, mas é o suficiente para nos causar muita dor de cabeça. – completou sério.

- Entendo... então Itachi o que acha de deixar de ser um ninja renegado e cuidar do seu cunhado aqui? – perguntou Tsunade.

- E me acha digno de confiança? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Se não for, eu e Jiraiya nos encarregaremos de você... entenda é uma segunda chance... – disse a mulher observando o ninja.

- Entendo perfeitamente e aceito! Se bem que... – nesse momento a sua mirada tornou-se picara. – não sei se agüento viver sob o mesmo teto que esse casal, aposto que essa noite mesmo eles vão matar as saudades... – os falados ficaram vermelhos e todos na sala riram.

- Enfim, temos muito o que fazer... – a godaime começou. – acho que por hoje Sasuke e Naruto já tiveram aventura demais, e Sai está na hora de mudar de turno com Neji! – a hokage disse levantando-se. – Naruto e Sasuke, cuidem um do outro e descansem por hoje... eu já vou, tenho que visitar a Shizune e cuidar da readaptação do seu irmão! Sakura você vem comigo?

- Sim, shishou. Naruto, Sasuke... até... eu venho amanhã ou depois... para ver o sexo dos bebês...

- E eu estou indo... trabalhei demais, que dor de cabeça... – respondeu Sai sem mudar de expressão e desaparecendo pela janela.

- Então irmãozinho, eu vou... – e assim todos os convidados se retiraram.

- Isso foi nostálgico... – loiro disse subindo para o próprio quarto.

- NARUTO ESPERE! – disse o moreno correndo até o loiro e abraçando-o por trás. – fica aqui um pouquinho, um pouquinho comigo!

- Mas...

- Por favor...

- Então... – o loiro virou-se para o moreno e sorriu. – quer conversar com seus filhos? – o moreno pareceu não compreender. – faça eles se sentirem amados eu acho que eles nem o conhecem ainda... não custa conversar com eles...

- Hum... – o moreno pegou a mão de Sasuke e levou até a poltrona mais alta onde o fez se sentar e ajoelhou-se mirando o ventre inchado. – hum... oi... prazer... eu... sou o Sasuke Uchiha, o papai de vocês... err... o outro papai de vocês, eu sou um ninja... – e continuou conversando com o ventre do loiro, mas após ele dizer que era um ninja a mente do loiro foi para longe, exatamente para o dia em que voltara para o hospital e estava febril.

_**Flash Back**__**/Naruto POV**_

**- Sasuke me solta, seu teme, me solta... me deixa! – eu estava me movendo muito, estava morrendo de frio e de dor, mas ainda precisava me lavar mais, mais e mais, precisava me livrar do verme, do intruso que era aquele homem, do intruso que era o seu sêmen e seu suor, precisava sair dos braços dele. Eu tinha quase me afogado na fonte, meu sangue agora estava manchando a roupa branquinha daquele imundo, e novamente eu sentia-me completamente tonto e dolorido. Como podia? O que aconteceria...? Eu queria gritar, mas o máximo que estou conseguindo é ficar mais dolorido e falar mal do Sasuke pra ele mesmo. Se, se ele me colocar em uma cama de novo eu juro que me mato, me mato, eu não vou agüentar ser invadido uma segunda vez, ser usado e machucado mais uma vez! Tentei gritar, mas apenas consegui abrir a minha, boca estava muito, muito tonto e com muito, muito frio. Não estava nu, mas estava com roupas molhadas, e a corrida daquele maldito faz o vento ****bater mais forte e mais doloroso contra meu corpo, essa é a segunda vez que me sinto assim tão indefeso, tão fraco. Ele está falando, mas eu não posso entender****, nem escutar****, ele parece preocupado, extremamente preoc****upado, como se eu me importasse! E****le que se dane****! E****u só quero que me dei****xe, que suma, que morra se puder,**** que desapareça desse mundo, mas ele era meu melhor amigo... aquele que me ensinou o significado da amizade e por isso eu não pude deixá-lo ir embora**** aquela vez****, por isso lutamos até**** eu e ele estarmos quase mortos!**** Se ele pudesse me ouvir, se eu pudesse falar, ia perguntar o por**** quê****... mesmo sabendo que não aceitaria nenhuma justificativa por mais que ela fosse válida, meus olhos estão ficando apagados, não consigo ver nada, só esse escuro, um escuro denso e eterno, como aquele que eu senti quando ele me tocou, um escuro doloroso, o escuro das minhas pálpebras cerradas, o escuro que consome, o escuro da alma das pessoas, se eu pudesse, sairia ****daqui, mas não tem nenhuma luz, nenhum feixe pequenininho para me guiar. Será... será que eu morri? Morrer é assim quentinho...? Morrer é assim, macio como os lábios dele? Morrer é assim tão escuro? Não eu nunca acreditei no céu, nem no inferno, contudo eu imaginava que podia existir, que coisas assim como outros mundos existiam. Mas não existem...****Eu não sei mais no que acreditar, se eu morri, é muito quente, muito quente, está ficando horrível e minha garganta dói, tudo dói. EU NÃO MORRI! Porque se eu morresse eu não sentiria dor, nem estaria chorando. – Sasuke... – eu estou falando, eu escuto minha voz, mas eu não quero chamar por ele, não quero lembrar dele, ele fez mais mal do que pode imaginar ele fez a única coisa que eu não posso desculpar, só que o que eu sinto, aliás o que eu senti não pode ser apagado, esse sentimento**** quente, que me faz desejar apagar tudo e voltar, mas essa mudança, essa coisa, é algo que eu não posso fazer, já foi... mas o sentimento não some. Não é só amizade... e por mais que eu esteja odiando-o, por mais que eu esteja com raiva dele, ele é a única coisa que vive aqui, na minha mente e mesmo agora no desespero eu não o esqueço, quando eu pensei em morrer, foi quando eu pensei no seu olhar cruel, no seu olhar de cobiça, mas ****normalmente ****ele tem um olhar doce, um olhar que eu não esqueço.**

**Fim do Flash Back/ Fim Naruto POV**

Naruto olhou para baixo com os olhos marejados encontrando ali o olhar esperançoso e alegre de Sasuke, sentiu de imediato uma vontade imensa de chorar, porém era difícil, como se aquele olhar alegre amenizasse tudo e enfim pudesse destruir a tal escuridão, que sempre predominara na alma de Naruto ou melhor na alma do Kyuubi. Suspirou, os dois estavam em silêncio e o sol batia fraquinho naquela parte da casa, dando ao loiro a noção de uma melancolia morna que é a mistura de tristeza, alegria e amor. Perfeito, pensou Naruto, agora me sinto mal, na presença dele. Isso o irritava, o deixava mareado também, foi então que veio algo inesperado a sua mente, para quebrar aquele silencio e quem sabe tirar o moreno de casa.

- Sasuke... será... será que Itachi não lembra quais eram os desejos dos meus pais? – perguntou excitado.

- Os desejos dos seus pais? – perguntou arregalando os olhos por não ter pensado naquilo antes.

- Eu quero saber... quero saber o que eles desejavam para mim, porque eu ainda não compreendo... por que nenhum deles está aqui comigo... – fitou lentamente o ventre e viu Sasuke assentir, o moreno imediatamente saiu correndo de casa atrás do irmão...

Naruto sorriu, queria ficar sozinho e subiu para o quarto, lá deitou-se na cama e começou a chorar...

- Por que Sasuke? Por que precisa estar aqui comigo? Eu não... posso... esquecer o que você me fez... eu não posso olhar para você, mas o que eu sinto, é diferente, está tudo tão... misturando... – amassou as cobertas da cama macia com as mãos e soluçou um pouquinho. – quando eu estou com você, aqui... sozinho... pensando em nós, eu te odeio, mas quando... quando eu estou longe de você... quando eu esqueço o que houve eu lembro daquilo que sentia e isso me deixa confuso... o que eu faço? O QUE EU DEVERIA FAZER, SASUKE? – gritou socando os travesseiros e arrancando a coberta laranjada, tudo parecia muito fora de lugar, mas por que ele só sentia isso quando estavam os dois naquela casa? Por que antes na doceria fora tão diferente, tão mágico... não pareciam eles... – não somos nós, nós não dividimos uma casa esses são outros diferentes... pessoas que eu desconheço... por isso, eu não me sinto bem... só sinto vontade de chorar... – e com isso afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto da janela alguém mascarado o observava.

- É perfeitamente compreensível... por isso você não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ir embora... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A: Bom... no coments! Completamente diferente de todos os outros capítulos... não sei se gosto de adaptar esse meu estilo para Naruto...**_

_**Espero que tenha agradado a todos e todas... **_

_**Beijinhos gente agora... rapidaum aos agradecimentos - essa coisa do fundo do core... **_

_**NOSSA, MAIS DE 6500 HITS!**_

_**Tsuzuki yami: o/, o Sai vive fazendo confusão... eu adoro esse tipo de coisas e esse tipo de personagem... **__**Nhai, obrigada por ler! **_

_****__**Gabijonko: agora eu to confusa... eu não me lembro se li sua fic ou não... eu passo lá sim... oh, de qualquer forma, esforce-se !**__** Continue acompanhando essa fic, obrigada por ler!**_

_**Virgo Nyah: MINHA GÊMEA LINDA DO MAU AU AU! Mas me diz... como você consegue odiar o Naruto e amar o Sasuke? O movimento anti-sakura e anti-sasuke esteve em alta nos primeiros capítulos XDDDDDDD!**_

_**Inu: vai demorar um pouquinho... vai acontecer tanta coisa u.u, eles vão sofrer tanto, enfim... mais alguns capítulos...**__**, mas não deixe de ler, porque esses bebês vão passar por tudo que se pode imaginar XD, ou quase! Obrigada pelo comentário! **_

_**Uchiha Gih ¬ Itasai é**__** divertido demais! EU AMO!**__** Embora não tenha muito nesse capítulo...**__** DESCULPE A MUDANÇA BRUSCA DE ESTILO NESSE CAPÍTULO u.u'**__**! Eu não sei, mas acho que por você ter meu Orkut e etc. pode me dar alguns toques 'né? Por favor?**_

_**LahKage desculpa a demora, você disse logo, mas eu me atrasei, espero que este capítulo esteja agradável, no mínimo, nhai você que amou o Sai tarado vai notar uma mudança nesse capítulo...! Me de uns toques se não gostar!**_

_**Koorime Hyuuga, eu adorei as suas escolhas de nomes e eu também acho que dois meninos seriam perfeitos -, eu adoro essa idéia de ter um com a personalidade pentelha do Naruto e outro com a séria e indiferente do Sasuke... XD, Arigato gozaimasu por ler e continuar **__**lendo ! Hum eu acho que agora que o trauma do Naru voltou a atormentá-lo as perversões vão demorar ao menos que seja ItaSai!**_

_**Rachel Chel sua ero a senhorita queria LEMON né? Huhuhuhu, eu sei eu sei... uma boa fic yaoi tem que ter lemon até dizer chega, mas acho que nesse momento não cabe ainda, embora a idéia me agrade... **_

_**Evil Kitsune bem... a comédia resolveu correr do meu Word pelo menos nesse capítulo e no seguinte, mas vamos ver esse resultado, aposto que você não gostou não é? U.u' pelos deuses... o que eu faço? Que leitores mais divididos..., de q**__**ualquer forma a comédia voltara**__**, continue lendo, obrigada!**_

_**Mfm2885 XD eu entendo perfeitamente, continue lendo! Obrigada!**_

_**Lari-thekiller tsk tsk tsk você tem que curtir férias longe do PC, é mais divertido, mas se ela fez valer, me sinto lisonjeada! OBRIGADA!**_

_**Uchiha Danii-chan veremos o que eu farei quanto aos bebês xD!**_

_**Jackie u.u, diz que não se decepcionou diz?**_

_**DOMINO HARVEY, O QUE ACHOU? Não eu não estou zangada, mas inicialmente eu fiquei... enfim se não estiver ao seu gosto ai eu não saberei mais o que fazer, a crítica pela crítica não passa de um comentário inútil e depreciativo foi isso que eu quis dizer, sempre que criticar, por favor, dê idéias de como resolver ou mudar...**_

_**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari, não morra! Por favor! U.u' sobreviva e curta a fanfic XD! Obrigada...**_

_**PAULA: XDDDDDDD QUE BOM! Obrigada...**_

_**Mitsumoto o.o, nhum... nhum...**__** agarra obrigada, mas eu ainda preciso crescer **__**XD espero que eu consiga mais cenas como aquela... eu também adorei... XD!**_

_**SEE YA PESSOAL! **_


End file.
